One Shot Closet
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: Welcome to the 'One Shot Closet'. As I seem to be doing quite a few 'oneshots' I hope you don't mind but I've decided to put them all in one folder It's easier and takes up less space ALL RATINGS, BE WARNED YAOI! Rated M for any future Chapters.
1. Willing Sacrifice

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Willing Sacrifice

Yami watched from his vantage point in the trees and sighed, every year the townsfolk left him a 'sacrificial victim' and every year he rejected the person, let them go and then killed someone in the town in anger, it had been going on for centuries now and he'd given up hope of ever finding someone he wanted to keep.

As he watched he noticed that the 'chosen one' as the townsfolk insisted on calling the victim was not tied, in fact he was walking unaided. His eyes narrowed at seeing the small figure _'they are sending children now' _he thought angrily, this night more than one would die in his anger. He would never take a child, what were they thinking!

Yami melted further into the shadows as the chosen one walked near to where he was hiding, a hood obscuring the young ones face; a young blond teen was walking with him. And with a voice the demon thought belonged with the angels the young one spoke "What's wrong Jou?"

"Why are you doing this Yugi?"

"I told you, I would be a willing victim one day and that day has now come."

"Why? What about us, your friends?"

The small one sighed "Jou, you all have partners, and now that my grandfather has passed over I am alone in the world, and I am tired of being hated by everyone except the ten of you." Yugi looked up at Jou pleadingly "Please, let me do this."

The blond haired teen sighed, "What if he rejects you?"

"Then I'll ask him to end my loneliness and kill me instead of someone from the town."

"But Yugi!" Jou cried, "You're only seventeen! Far too young to die!"

"I'm sorry Jou but my mind is set."

'_Not a child then'_ Yami thought surprised as he watched the young one and his friend walk away.

* * *

He watched as the procession left the old house, leaving the young one alone. When he was sure they'd gone he moved towards the bedroom window, looking through the glass he saw the teen lying on the bed, the sheer curtains closed around him.

Opening the window Yami made his way inside and quietly he moved towards the bed pulling the curtain aside, he looked down at the figure and gasped at the sight before him, lying on the bed was the most exquisite thing he'd ever seen in his long life, he felt something stir deep within him, something he hadn't felt in centuries.

He gently ran the back of his fingers across one of the teens pale cheeks, and Yami soon found himself looking into gorgeous amethyst eyes.

He leaned forward and ran his tongue up the neck the teen had bared for him, he started at the collarbone and ended just below the ear, he heard the teen moan as he started to lightly suck on the pulse point, using two of his fingers he gently turned the boys head to face him, he kissed the beautiful teen, at first Yami felt him tense, then relax into the kiss, he pulled away and Yugi looked at him his eyes sparkling.

"What is your name?"

"Y…Yugi."

"Well Yugi you may call me Yami."

Yugi smiled at him

"You are willing to stay with me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Yugi blushed which to Yami made him look even more beautiful; Yugi sat up and lowered his head. "I am tired of being alone, being laughed at, my grandfather died recently and since then I have been alone and I hate it."

"What about your friends?"

Yami noticed Yugi smile "They mean the world to me, they really do, but they all have partners and I don't like to intrude on their time."

"I see."

Yugi looked up at him, a pleading look in his eyes, "If you refuse me please, kill me and not someone from the town."

Yami could see the tears gathering in the young ones eyes "Why you and not one of them?"

"I, persuaded them to let me do this they…they." He let the tears fall

"They what little one?"

"They didn't want to let me at first saying that you wouldn't want a little freak like me." He hung his head

Yami seethed, "You are no freak Yugi!" he smiled "And they are wrong I do want you, will you stay with me Yugi."

Yugi fell into Yami's arms "Yes, I'll stay with you for as long as you want me."

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi gently pushing him back to lie flat on the bed…

Yami's head shot up and he turned his head towards the door, he could hear someone enter the house "Stay here Yugi. I'll slip into the shadows…lets see what this intruder has in mind."

* * *

Yugi saw the anger in his eyes and he touched Yami's arm "Be careful." Yami kissed him then melted into the shadows.

The bedroom door opened "I see your still here Yugi."

"Ushio! What do you want?" Yugi asked uncertainly

"I came to see if you'd been accepted, but I should of known he wouldn't want a freak like you."

"Why are you here? They don't normally send anyone to check."

"Oh I wasn't sent, I came on my own."

"Why?" by now Yugi was extremely nervous, Ushio was up to something, but what Yugi didn't know, he was just glad that Yami was close by.

Ushio was slowly making his way over to the bed, Yugi stood up and backed away "Tell me Ushio, what do you want?"

"You."

"What?!"

"Well I figured that if the monster don't want you."

Yugi interrupted him "He is no monster!"

In the shadows Yami smiled.

"If you say so Yugi, but still…he left you behind so now I'll have some fun with you, then kill you and blame it on him."

"What do you mean fun?" Yugi had a sinking feeling he already knew what his answer was.

"It would be a shame to let you die a virgin Yugi, so I'm gonna take you and break you."

Ushio walked towards Yugi set on pinning him to the wall with his much larger body when a cold baritone voice stopped him dead.

"Touch him and your death will not be a pleasant one."

Ushio sneered, "You think I'm afraid of you?"

"You should be."

"Ha! Nobody in this town can beat me."

"Oh, but I'm not from this town." A voice whispered close to his ear, the cold breath making Ushio shiver, he tensed up now knowing just who it was behind him. Even he wasn't stupid enough to go up against the monster.

"The boy is mine!" Yami hissed, "Now leave and tell the elders they need send no other."

Yami growled as a frightened Ushio ran out into the night, Yugi flew into Yami's arms and wept, smiling Yami picked him up bridal style and whispered, "Come little one, let me take you to your new home…"

* * *


	2. I will always love you

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories. Nor do I own the song.

* * *

I put this in here, as it's not old enough to go into the 'oldies' songfic section. I chose the Dolly Parton version as it is the original, and I personally think it's much better than Whitney Houston's version…

I will always love you

_(Dolly Parton 1995)  
_

"Do you have to leave me Yami?" Yugi asked him sadly

Yami kissed his light softly "If you win aibou then yes."

Yugi sat up and turned to look at his dark, "Then I refuse to duel you!" Yugi said heatedly, not bothering to hide the tears that were forming.

Yami's heart was already aching, this was making it worse, he sighed and sat up, wrapping his arms round Yugi's waist he kissed his bare shoulder. "I don't want to leave you beloved but my time has passed, this is your time…"

_If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you each step of the way  
And I will always love you  
will always love you_

Yugi knew Yami was right but it was so dammed hard and he knew it was going to get even harder he turned to his love "Please Yami love me until the morning."

With a tenderness nobody could even begin to imagine the pharaoh was capable of he willingly gave Yugi what he wanted, he made love to him, Yami was beyond gentle whispering words of love and heartfelt adoration, words and feelings that Yugi returned without hesitation.

_Bitter-sweet memories  
That's all I am taking with me  
Good-bye, please don't cry  
we both know that I'm not  
What you need  
I will always love you  
will always love you_

As Yugi slept Yami thought back to all the good times he'd spent with Yugi and his friends and the wonderful times when he and Yugi were alone. He smiled as he remembered Yugi tripping over his words as he tried to convey his feelings for him, despite what everyone thought they didn't fall into bed straight away they had been together for several months before they took their relationship to that level, before then it was strictly make-outs only. Yami gave a small chuckle as he remembered their first proper make out, it took him a while to pull Yugi from the daze he was in. as the memories continued to play in his mind he felt the tears slipping, as much as he wanted to he couldn't stay, Yugi didn't need a 5000 year old spirit turned human he needed a young man, one who could discover life and love with him.

_And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I hope life, treats you kind  
And I hope you have all  
That you ever dreamed of  
and I wish you joy  
And happiness  
But above all of this  
I wish you love  
_

The duel ended and as expected Yugi was the victor, Yami had never been more proud of his aibou, he'd put his pain behind him and fought well. He walked to Yugi and knelt in front of him. "Yugi don't cry you have your whole life ahead of you, and I know it will be full of joy and love."

Yugi looked up at him tears falling steadily "How can it be when my heart is going somewhere I cannot follow."

Yami sighed, "Stand up Yugi, and be proud, you have set my soul free." He wiped Yugi's tears away with his thumb "Besides." He continued, "I'll be waiting for you when you come to me."

Yugi looked up at him "Really?"

Yami smiled "Really, but only when the time is right." He warned

Yugi gave him a watery smile "I love you Yami."

Yami returned the smile "And I will always love you aibou."

Everyone watched as Yami walked through the large stone doors not once looking back, but Yugi did hear one last thought as the doors closed…

_I will always love you  
_

_

* * *

_


	3. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

I hadn't planned on doing a sequel to 'I will always love you' but after a suggestion from yugiyamifangirl it got me thinking so I sat at my keyboard and this was the result… (This one is not a song fic)

* * *

The Reunion

It had been 20 years on this day since Yami had entered through the stone doors returning his soul to the afterlife where it belonged, and this was one anniversary surprise he hadn't been expecting, standing in his living room was the goddess Isis. "Can I help you um…?" Yugi asked the goddess who, at the moment was staring at him with a somewhat bewildered expression.

She shook her head trying to clear her mind "I am the goddess Isis, sorry about staring, they told me you looked like the pharaoh but they didn't tell me just how much."

Yugi smiled "Yes the older I get it seems the more I resemble him." His face turned serious "But I am sure that my looking like the pharaoh is not the reason for your visit."

The goddess sighed, "No it is not Yugi, the pharaoh…"

"What about him? What's wrong? Is he okay?" Yugi asked hurriedly before the goddess had even finished speaking

She sat down on the couch and looked up at the young man "The pharaoh is dying."

Yugi sat down in shock "What? Wait! I thought he was already dead, how…can he die again?"

The goddess took a small hand mirror from her gown and held it out to Yugi "Take a look."

As he reached for the mirror Yugi noticed his hand was shaking in anticipation of seeing his pharaoh again, he looked into the glass and when he saw the pharaoh he gasped, he looked tired and gaunt, and his eyes had lost their sparkle "What is wrong with him?" Yugi asked quietly

"He is pining."

"What for?" Yugi again spoke quietly as he continued to gaze at his beloved pharaoh

"You." was her simple answer

"Me!" Yugi asked in surprise now turning to face her

"Yes and he has been since he returned to the afterlife."

"But that was 20 years ago!" Yugi cried "And you only tell me this now!"

The goddess sighed again "He would not allow us to come to you, he forbade anyone from contacting you, he knew you would worry for him.

"How can he forbid a god or goddess from doing anything? He is just a man." Yugi asked somewhat cynical

"It was not us he forbade." She answered sharply "It was his high priest, he was forbidden from contacting us, so that we could contact you."

"So why do this now?"

The goddess's voice softened "The pharaoh is too weak to stop anyone from doing anything."

Yugi stood up and walked to the window, after a few minutes he turned to Isis, "What can I do? I cannot enter the afterlife until my death, and if I take my own life I will be forbidden from entering at all." He turned back to the window "That is why I am still here." He whispered, "Why I have endured my loneliness for the past 20 years."

The goddess looked at him, all of the gods and goddess including Ra himself knew of Yami and Yugi's plight but could not interfere but now they felt they had no choice, it was either this or let the pharaoh die, something they were not willing to do, together Yugi and the pharaoh had saved their world now it was their turn to save them. (Their world being ancient Egypt, and the fight with Zorc.)

"You could have found another to love." The goddess said, carefully watching Yugi's reaction

Yugi's eyes narrowed "No. I could not." He said harshly then his shoulders slumped "I tried but my heart was, is, and always will be with my pharaoh." He looked at Isis "When my grandfather passed and my friends left to pursue their own lives, I carried on here patiently waiting for my end." He moved to the couch and sat beside the goddess "You don't know how many times I seriously thought about saying 'to hell with it' and just ending it." Then he smiled "But it was the thought of Yami waiting for me that stayed my hand."

Isis noticed that the smile did not reach his eyes; even now he was trying to convince himself and her that he was okay when clearly he was not. Yes he had continued to take good care of himself and live a healthy lifestyle, she knew that because they, the gods, had been watching him; they viewed Yugi as they viewed the pharaoh, as one of their own, how could he be considered anything less after giving himself freely to aid the pharaoh through all of his trials and tribulations to regain his memories not once thinking about his own safety, true, Yugi's friends had been with them, however they did for the adventure but Yugi, Yugi did it out of love.

Isis looked at Yugi and saw the tears he hadn't bothered to hide, smiling she pulled a small vial from the small white pouch tied to her belt, she held it out to Yugi, he looked at it "What is that?" he asked quietly

She smiled "It is a gift, a gift from Ra himself."

Yugi looked at her his eyes wide "Really?"

"Yes." She held it closer to him "Take it, you will need it."

He took the vial from her and held it up to the light "What is it?"

"Something to aid you on your way."

Yugi, instantly knowing what she meant dropped his hand to his lap "I can't."

"Why not?" Isis asked somewhat surprised

Looking at her with tear filled eyes he spoke quietly, "You and I both know that if I kill myself I will be denied entry."

The goddess giggled "Oh Yugi." she said affectionately "Because this is from Ra himself you will not be denied entry nor will you have to go through any of the usual rituals."

Yugi looked at her in shock "What, no weighing of the heart?"

"No, no weighing."

"No standing before the 14 judges to account for my deeds?"

"No, no judges."

The next question Yugi asked was simply "Why?"

Isis sighed "Because without you the pharaoh will die." She lifted Yugi's chin so he could look into her eyes "Without him, your soul will die."

Yugi surprised Isis by suddenly hugging her, after a moment she hugged him back "Thank you." He whispered

She pushed him back slightly "Tie up all the lose ends you have then come join us, we will be waiting."

Yugi let her go and bowed his head in reverence as she slowly faded from sight.

* * *

Seth was worried, his pharaoh was steadily getting worse he walked to the temple of Isis "Goddess why have you ignored my prayers? My pharaoh cannot continue much longer." He bowed his head.

He looked up sharply when a feminine voice spoke to him out of the gloom "Fear not high priest the one you are waiting for will be with you soon enough."

"How will I know him great goddess?"

"He has a similar visage as your pharaoh although somewhat smaller in stature. Take good care of him Seth for he is loved by Ra himself." She paused "Oh and his name is Yugi."

"As you command great goddess." Seth bowed again and left the temple, hell he didn't care if the person was two inches high and bright pink! if this 'Yu-gi' could save his cousin the pharaoh then Seth would make sure the boy was kept safe from harm.

Two moons had passed when there was knock on Seth's door "Enter!" the door opened and the guards walked in dragging a small chained and beaten figure behind them "What is it?" Seth asked irritably

The guards bowed "We found this boy wondering round the palace."

"Why have you bought him to me?"

"No-one seems to know anything about him my lord."

Seth sat up and looked at the small figure then he noticed that his hair was almost like the pharaoh's, suddenly his mouth went dry, the words of the goddess Isis rang in his ears _'Take good care of him Seth for he is loved by Ra himself'_

Slowly he stood up "Yu-gi?" he said softly,

the boy looked up and said "Yes, that is my name, how did you know?"

The young boy was struck from behind by one of the guards "STOP!" Seth shouted "How dare you decide to inflict punishment when the boy simply answered my question!" he looked at the chains that bound the boy tightly "Release him this instant!"

"But my lord." One of the guards started to say

"I said release him, or do you wish to be punished for harming the light of the pharaoh?"

The guards paled, everyone knew the story of the light of the pharaoh but few believed such a being existed, it was a story of a boy who would descend from the gods and aid their pharaoh in his time of need.

"Th…the…the light of the pharaoh?" one of the guards stammered

"Yes that is who this young man is."

The guards quickly unchained him, Yugi looked up and smiled, "Thank you high priest."

Seth was horrified. The bruises on the boy's face and body showed that he had been beaten and suffered for it, the guards bowed "We are sorry light of the pharaoh we, did not know."

"Look at me." Yugi said kindly, the two guards looked at him "You need not apologise to me you were only protecting the pharaoh and I cannot fault or be angered by that fact."

The guards and Seth's eyes widened as they noticed that while Yugi spoke the cuts and bruises were fading leaving the boy's skin unblemished.

Seth bowed "Do not worry light of the pharaoh I will see to it personally that these two are punished."

"Why?" Yugi asked

"For the harm they inflicted upon you."

To the surprise of the two guards and Seth Yugi chuckled "No they will not be punished."

"They won't?" Seth asked incredulously

"No they will not." Yugi turned to the high priest "I take it I am to be assigned personal guards while I am here?"

"Yes light…"

Yugi raised his hand and interrupted Seth "Please high priest don't call me that, my name is Yugi."

"But it is forbidden for anyone but the pharaoh and the gods to call you by your given name."

"I see." Yugi closed his eyes for a moment then, a small smile crossed his face, he opened his eyes "What about 'Lord Mutou?" he asked

"That, would be acceptable." Seth said cautiously

Yugi smiled "Okay then lord Mutou it is." He said triumphantly, he turned back to the guards "Now as I was going to say, I wish for these two to become my personal guards."

Seth's eyes widened "But my lord they beat you and placed you in chains!"

"I know that high priest." He turned to the guards "Tell me honestly, why did you beat and chain me?"

The two guards bowed their heads "You were too close to the pharaoh's bed chambers and we did not know who you were." The blond guard looked up "No one knew who you were."

"Look at me." Yugi said.

Upon seeing their faces Yugi smiled "Yes, I think they will make excellent personal guards." He looked at the two men "What are your names?"

"Hondo." the brown haired man replied,

"Jono." The blond said. Yugi grinned _'Well Hondo and Jono I can see us becoming real good friends' _he thought as he looked into the faces of the ancestors of his two best friends Tristan and Joey.

The high priest coughed and Yugi turned to him "What is it high priest?"

The high priest faltered "Please lord Mutou just call me Seth."

"No." Yugi said simply

"Why not?" the high priest asked, once again cautious

"If you will not call me by my given name then I will not call you by yours."

Seth knowing he would not, could not win bowed, "In that case Yu-gi I concede."

Yugi smiled, "I thought you would, eventually."

Standing straight the high priest looked at Yugi then asked "Would you like to see the pharaoh now or do you want to wait?"

Yugi thought for a moment "Tell me, what would he be doing now?"

Seth looked out of the window then turned back to Yugi "He would be having lunch about now."

Yugi didn't miss the sadness that appeared in Seth's voice "What is it Seth? What is it that you are not telling me?"

Seth sighed "Every day the serving girls take him his lunch and everyday he tells them to leave and take the food with them."

"Does he eat at all?" Yugi asked worriedly

"Yes, on the rare occasions he asks me to dine with him, although it is not much at least it is something."

* * *

After a minute or two Yugi nodded "Take me to the pharaoh." Without any hesitation Seth led Yugi through the hallways to the pharaoh's chambers, they arrived at the same time as a serving girl. Yugi looked at her and saw that she looked like his one time friend Tea, (She had never forgiven Yugi for the fact that Yami had loved him and not her, although she never gave up trying to seduce him into dumping Yugi and start dating her until Yami had, in no uncertain terms told her what he really thought of her, she hadn't spoken to either of them since.) "Give me the tray and leave." He said quietly

The serving girl glared at him "I will not!" she declared "The pharaoh asked for me personally and I will not disappoint him!" Yugi looked at the girl and realised that this girl was exactly like Tea, she wanted the pharaoh and would do just about anything to get him, pulling himself to his full height, which admittedly was not very tall he looked at the girl "If you wish to keep your head." He hissed, "You will give me that tray and leave."

"No. I won't." she said again

"What is your name girl?" she was asked, she was about to say something derogatory to Yugi when she realised just who it was she was talking too, she bowed toward Seth "I am Anzu my lord high priest."

"Why are you here?" he asked none to kindly.

"The pharaoh, he asked that I personally deliver his meal to him, he also wishes for me to share his bed for the night." She inwardly smirked at the hurt expression that crossed the features of the newcomer.

The high priest was seething "You and I both know that is a lie Anzu."

"Guards!" he yelled, Jono and Hondo ran into the hall

"You called my lord?" the one called Jono asked as he bowed to Yugi and the high priest

"Yes, take Anzu to the dungeons and keep her there until I say otherwise."

The two guards bowed "Yes my lord." Glaring Yugi took the tray from the girl before the two men grabbed Anzu and led her screaming and protesting to the dungeons where she was locked in one of the furthest cells so she would not disturb the pharaoh with her constant whining.

"Do you wish me to come in with you Yu-gi?"

"No Seth, I will be fine."

"As you wish." The high priest opened the door for Yugi before bowing and leaving; there was a certain blond guard he wished to get to know.

* * *

Quietly Yugi entered the room and placed the tray by the pharaoh's bed, Yami's eyes were closed and Yugi took the opportunity to look at him. Yugi noticed that he looked even worse then he did in Isis's mirror "Oh Yami what's happened to you?" He asked quietly, he watched as Yami's eyes opened slowly and looked at Yugi, his eyes widened and he held out a shaky hand and went to touch the vision of Yugi he could see but suddenly he let his hand drop and closed his eyes again,

Yugi's eyes narrowed in worry until he heard Yami speak "What's the point it is just another illusion the gods sent to torment me with."

Smiling Yugi reached out and gently caressed Yami's face "I am not an illusion beloved, I am finally here."

Yami's eyes quickly opened again "Yugi?" he asked

With tears in his eyes Yugi nodded, Yami slowly sat up and wrapped his arms round him and buried his face in Yugi's neck "Yugi! Oh gods I've missed you so much!"

Yugi returned the embrace "I know I heard."

"How? Did Seth?"

"No Seth did not disobey you, Isis came and told me."

Yami let Yugi go "Isis? the goddess Isis?"

"Do you know of another Isis?" a warm female voice asked, both men turned and saw the aforementioned goddess standing at the foot of the bed. "Do you see now why we thought it necessary to bring you here?" she asked Yugi

"Yes and I can't thank you and Ra enough."

"What does Ra have to do with this?" the pharaoh asked clearly confused.

The goddess smiled "I'll leave Yugi to enlighten you, I only came to see if Yugi made it safely."

Yugi stood up and bowed "Thank you Isis."

"Be happy you two!" She called out as she faded

"Now then Yugi what does Ra have to do with this?" Yami asked as he used his pillows to prop himself up into a more comfortable position

Sighing Yugi picked up the tray and lay in on Yami's lap "You eat while I explain." Yami nodded and picked at the fruit, meat and bread as he listened to Yugi's story.

When Yugi had finished Yami looked at him wide eyed "Are you saying Ra helped hasten your death?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't have to go into the hall of judgement?"

"No."

"And when you did get here you were chained and beaten?"

"Yes."

Yugi smiled as he noticed the old fire return to Yami's eyes "The guards will be punished for that outrage!" he hissed

"No they will not Yami, in fact I would like them assigned as my personal guards."

Yami looked at him incredulously "Why would you want that?"

Yugi sighed "Yami they were only protecting you, when I first arrived here I ended up almost outside your chambers, no one knew who I was I could have been an assassin for all they knew." He paused and grinned, "Besides haven't you noticed how much like Joey and Tristan they are."

Yami looked down "No I haven't noticed very much at all since I got here."

Yugi moved the now empty tray from Yami's lap and after placing it on the table he lay on the bed beside Yami and snuggled into his side. "I missed you, you know." He said quietly

Yami wrapped his arm round Yugi shoulders "I guessed you would but I wish you hadn't let Isis talk you into ending your life prematurely."

"She didn't." Yugi said quickly then he sighed "Yami, Ra and the other gods have been watching us since we parted, they saw your decline and that I was also slowly dying but unlike you I didn't go off eating, mine was out of loneliness." Yugi went on to tell Yami about the gang splitting up and going their seperate ways. How he had tried dating but couldn't do it because he was always thinking of Yami. And about when Isis first came to him he had refused as he knew if that if he took his own life he would be denied entry to the afterlife but when she said Ra would allow him in regardless he'd jumped at the chance. He looked up at Yami "What happened to make you like this, I thought it wouldn't bother you this much."

Yami sighed "At first I was glad to be back, don't get me wrong aibou I started to miss you as soon as the door closed and I knew that I'd made a mistake by leaving you, it was fine for the first few years but then I noticed that no one would talk to me like you did, no one would walk with me the way you did, even my own cousin Seth always acted with deference. I missed the way you all treated me as a normal person and not as some god."

"But Yami." Yugi chuckled "You are a god to them."

Yami groaned "But I don't want to be, I want to be Yami." He turned to Yugi "I want to be your Yami again."

"You will always be my Yami no matter what." Yugi said firmly

They sat in silence for a moment the Yami spoke again "After that it got steadily worse until all I felt was despair I couldn't take not being with you anymore."

"Did you ever stop to think how I would feel if I got here only to find your soul had died leaving me alone?"

At hearing the sadness in Yugi's voice Yami held him tighter "I'm sorry my love, honestly I didn't think I just…"

"That was why Ra allowed me to die before my time, he knew you would not survive much longer."

* * *

Yugi had been with Yami for six months and the palace began to rejoice at the news that the pharaoh had recovered and was going to marry the 'Light of the Pharaoh.' Yugi had begun to hate that title with a passion while Yami always thought it suited him. The marriage contracts had been drawn up, the goddess Isis acting as a parental figure for Yugi and Shimon acting on behalf of the pharaoh. And as Yugi and Yami lived in the same palace Yugi's things were simply moved from his suite of rooms to the pharaoh's.

"So." Said Yugi "When do we have a ceremony?"

"For what?" Yami asked him clearly confused

"A Wedding ceremony." Yugi said giving Yami a weird look

"Um Yugi in ancient Egypt there is no ceremony you just move your stuff into my home."

"What! No ceremony! How…how positively prehistoric!" Yugi said stamping his foot causing Yami to laugh

"I think, aibou you need to learn our customs." Yami said round his laughter.

* * *

_A.N  
__The day of the marriage was really quite simple. The bride merely moved her belongings into the home of her husband. Whether he was living alone or with his parents.  
__Even though there was no official ceremony, knowing how much the ancient Egyptians loved music, dance and food, there were probably family celebrations in honour of the 'marrying' couple._


	4. Art and Music

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Art and Music

Yami Atemu looked down from the stage with a certain amount of satisfaction, the crowd, as usual were going crazy over the sound of his voice. It was during Bakura's guitar solo that Yami spotted him, a small teen, the reason this one stood out was because instead of acting crazy like everyone else he just sat there with a sketch book, a small light attached to it sketching away and taking no notice of Yami what-so-ever, man was he pissed!

He started to sing again and watched the teen wondering if he would look up, nope, no reaction at all, Yami felt like jumping off the stage and slapping said teen to see if he was actually still alive.

The concert continued and Yami gave it his all, then suddenly Yami smirked causing several girls and guys to scream, the reason for the smirk? He just noticed that the small one was with Joey, Seto's boyfriend, hopefully he would get to meet the teen and find out why he looked so damn bored! Yami's urgent need to confront the teen seemed to make the end of the concert drag when in all reality it was only an hour.

The band said they're goodnights and left the stage. "Well Yug what did ya think?" Joey asked excitedly

Yugi shrugged "Thanks for giving me the ticket Joey, I really enjoyed the music"

Joey grinned, "Let's have 'em Yug." he held his hand out expectantly and Yugi sighed as he dropped the earplugs into it

"Spoilsport." he mumbled,

Joey laughed, "Come on Yug come and meet my Seto."

"Do I have too?" Yugi whined,

Joey knowing just how much Yugi hated meeting new people took pity on his small friend "Nah its alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

Yugi smiled "Yeah I'll see you."

As Yugi went to walk away he felt a hand grab his arm, Yugi turned "Excuse me?"

"You're not going anywhere." the baritone voice growled "You're coming with me, I've got some questions for you."

Yugi yanked his arm out of the almost painful grip and glared "Just who?" Yugi seethed "The hell do you think you are? Just because you think your some sort of star you expect everyone to fall at your feet." Yugi looked him up and down "I don't think so."

"That's it!" Yami growled and picked Yugi up and threw him over his shoulder

"Put. Me. Down!" Yugi yelled at him while hitting him on the back

"I'll put you down in a minute."

Yami threw open his dressing room door and put Yugi down, he closed the door "What is your problem?" Yami growled

Yugi knowing he'd got under the singers skin decided to have a little fun "What?" he asked innocently while finally opening his eyes fully, giving Yami the full effect, he smirked to himself in triumph as he watched the singer falter.

Yami could not believe it he was staring into twin pools of the purest amethyst he'd ever seen he was smitten; mentally he shook his head and looked at the teen before him. Yami had to admit he really was something to look at and Yami knew he'd never tire of looking.

Suddenly he smiled "Shall we begin again?"

Yugi looked at the handsome singer and nodded

Yami held out his hand "Yami Atemu at your service" he bowed slightly, Yugi chuckled "Yugi Mutou" he shook Yami's hand and they both pulled away quickly when they felt a sharp jolt go through them.

"So Yugi, tell me, do you not like my music?"

Yugi smiled sheepishly "Actually no I don't."

Yami stared at him and tried to keep his temper in check "Then why the hell are you here?"

Yugi sighed "Joey dragged me here, I'm sorry Yami I don't mean to sound so rude but I don't like any kind of music, I never have, Joey knows this but he wanted me to come so desperately, what for I'm not entirely sure, and well here I am."

Yami's eyes narrowed as he noticed twin trickles of crimson run from Yugi's ears just before he swayed and passed out in Yami's arms.

Not knowing what to do Yami yelled for the others, at first Bakura, Marik and Seto laughed when they saw the unconscious teen in Yami's arms until they realized that there really was a problem and he hadn't just feinted at the sight of Yami.

Hey it had been known.

"Call for an ambulance!" Yami yelled

"I'm on it." Bakura was already dialling the number.

The ambulance arrived and loaded Yugi into the back, Yami elected to go with him while Joey had gone to the game shop to tell Solomon what had happened.

* * *

When Solomon and Joey reached the hospital they were shown to Yugi's room. Yami had told the hospital to give him a private room and he would pay the bill, Yami somehow felt responsible. Solomon walked through the door "Who are you?" he asked Yami,

Yami stood "Yami Atemu, I bought Yugi here."

The old man's face softened "Thank you, do you know what happened to him?"

"We had just finished a concert and Yugi had been ignoring us, I admit I was a little angry and dragged him backstage, we were talking about Yugi not liking music when he suddenly collapsed."

"Did you drag him to the concert?"

"No it was Joey."

Solomon turned to Joey "How could you? You know that Yugi can't listen to loud music! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

"Gramps I…"

"No Joey go home and pray Yugi's hearing is not damaged too much!"

Joey hung his head and left the room.

Yami stood "Maybe I should leave as well."

Solomon looked at him "Did you know about Yugi's hearing?"

"No sir, but I can't help but feel responsible."

The old man smiled "Nonsense my boy, you were just doing what you do, this is entirely Joey's fault."

Yami felt the need to defend Joey slightly "But Yugi could have said no."

Solomon shook his head and sighed, "No, when someone begs enough Yugi won't say no and Joey knows it, he also knew that there was a chance that the music could damage Yugi's hearing permanently what was Joey thinking?"

Yami managed a small smile "Apparently he wasn't thinking."

"Tell me, what was Yugi doing during the concert?"

"I don't really know but it looked like a sketch book with a small light attached to it."

Solomon smiled knowingly "When he wakes, ask him to show it to you."

The doctor entered the small room "Ah, Mr. Mutou?"

"Yes, can you tell me how is Yugi?"

"We can't really tell until he wakes up and we can properly test him, but for now he is comfortable."

"Thank you." the Doctor gave a small bow then left, Solomon looked round the room and he suddenly realized where he was "I'd better find the doctor and get Yugi moved."

"Why?" Yami asked

The old man sighed, "I can't afford this."

"It's okay Mr. Mutou, I'm taking care of the bill."

"Why?" Solomon looked half confused and half grateful

"I want to do it, as I said I feel partly responsible…it was my music that caused this."

Solomon chuckled "In that case my boy call me grandpa or gramps like Yugi does."

Yami nodded "Thank you."

* * *

The two men sat in relative silence until they were joined by the other band members Bakura, Marik and, Seto who had bought their respective boyfriends Ryou, Malik and with Solomon's permission Joey.

They talked quietly amongst themselves until they heard a groan come from the bed. Solomon reached for Yugi's hand and looked into his grandsons eyes "Can you hear me Yugi?"

Yugi looked at his grandpa and closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears but one escaped, Yugi opened his eyes again "No."

There were collective gasps from the others in the room, who had gone silent while waiting for Yugi's answer, Joey buried his head into Seto's shirt and cried.

Yami stood up and took Yugi's other hand, Yugi turned to him and Yami spoke slowly "I am so sorry Yugi."

Yugi's brow furrowed as he tried to work out what Yami had just said, then he smiled and squeezed his hand "Why are you sorry? Not your fault."

Yami gave him a warm smile "Mind if I stick around?"

Yugi nodded "I'd like that." Yugi closed his eyes then looked at Solomon "Grandpa?"

"Yes Yugi."

"Don't blame Joey, I tried using earplugs but they weren't enough."

Solomon smiled he should have known Yugi wouldn't let him blame Joey "Okay my boy it was just one of those things."

"Thanks gramps."

Yugi closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. Solomon turned to the others, "Okay you lot, be off with you, you can all come back later."

After quick goodbyes they left Yami and grandpa alone with Yugi.

"So Yami, got an interest in Yugi have you?"

Yami blushed, that was a question he was not expecting the old man to ask. He nodded "Yeah, even though I've only just met him he's different."

"Oh" Solomon raised his eyebrows "How so?"

Yami looked at Yugi "He's not interested in my fame or my money." He chuckled "Hell I'm not even sure he likes me."

"Well you'll just have to make him like you won't you, besides he let you stay didn't he?"

Yami smiled "Yeah."

* * *

Solomon stood "I'm going to the canteen, you want to join me?"  
Yami nodded "Yeah I am a little hungry" he stood but before leaving Yugi's side Yami kissed his cheek, "I know you can't hear me but wake up soon."

While Yami and Solomon were eating Yugi woke up and the doctor had given him a few tests, so when Yami and Solomon returned they found Yugi sitting up and reading a magazine one of the nurses had given him. Both men were saddened when Yugi showed no sign of realizing they'd entered the room, Yugi jumped when two shadows fell over him. He looked up and smiled when he saw who it was.

Sitting down Yami took in the teens features, he really was beautiful, he smiled to himself he knew that with those eyes if Yugi were to agree to be his, Yugi would get anything and everything he asked for.

Yami pulled out of his thoughts to find Yugi staring at him, his head leaning to one side, to Yami he looked absolutely adorable, he smiled sheepishly "Heh, sorry 'bout that."

Solomon chuckled and lightly tapped Yugi's hand "What were you drawing?"

Yugi's eyes widened "My bag! Where is it?"

Yami held it out to him and waited for Yugi to look at him "It's here, I picked it up while they put you in the ambulance."

Yami was rewarded with a breathtaking smile "Thank you."

Yugi opened his bag and handed his sketchbook to his grandpa "It's the best one yet."

Solomon opened the book and gasped "Yugi this is wonderful, can I show it to Yami?"

Yugi blushed and nodded.

Solomon handed the book to Yami, who when he looked at the sketch looked at Yugi "This is what you were doing?" he asked incredulous

Yugi nodded "Yeah I couldn't help it."

Yami was staring at himself, Yugi had drawn it when Yami had been sitting on a stool singing a ballad, it was so lifelike the sketch could almost pass as a black and white photograph "It's beautiful Yugi."

Yugi put his head down and blushed; Yami put his fingers under his chin and gently lifted his head to look at him "Almost as beautiful as you. Yugi will you…" Yami hesitated and looked at across at Solomon who, getting the message quietly left the room; he needed to see the doctor anyway.

Yami looked back at Yugi "Will you go out with me?"

Yugi gently smiled and nodded "If you kiss me." Yugi whispered

Yami leaned forward and placed his lips over Yugi's and they both relaxed into the kiss, well Yami would have done but their friends had the worst timing, barging in the room with whistles and cat calls, Yami looked at a now blushing Yugi and winked "We'll continue this later..."

* * *

_A.N__ In case you were wondering Yugi couldn't hear Solomon and Yami, he 'read' their lips._


	5. Personal Servant

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Personal Servant

By the gods he was angry, his meeting with his advisor Shimon had not gone well, the old man had decided it was time for him to marry, Atemu had tried to tell him of his preferences and that he could not bare the thought of being intimate with a woman, but as usual the old fool wouldn't listen. He needed a drink!

"Guards!"

The door to his chambers opened and a guard rushed in and bowed "Yes mighty pharaoh."

"Find a servant and have him bring me some wine."

"Yes sire" the guard bowed and left closing the door behind him.

A short while later a soft knock was heard on his door

"Enter!"

One of the guards opened the door and as the pharaoh watched the graceful movements of the child as he crossed the room, his anger somehow left him.

"Place it on the table." the young one did as commanded and then he waited "Well are you going to pour it or not?" Atemu asked

The servant jumped slightly, then poured his masters wine, he walked towards his master's bed and, after taking a small sip he held the goblet out to the pharaoh.

"Your wine my lord." Atemu looked up and into a pair of gorgeous amethyst eyes, as he took the fresh goblet from the small one's hand, he felt a small jolt go through him, he narrowed his eyes _'What in Ra's name?'_

The boy turned and the young pharaoh frowned "I did not dismiss you."

Slowly Yugi turned back keeping his head bowed

"I wish for you to sit here and keep me company."

Wide-eyed Yugi dared to look at his master "But my lord."

"You would disobey your king?"

Yugi shook his head "Never my pharaoh."

"Then come." the pharaoh held his hand out to Yugi

Yugi took his pharaoh's hand, and squeaked as he was pulled onto the bed, the pharaoh chuckled, "Calm down little one I just want you near me." he smiled at the light blush that now dusted Yugi's cheeks "Tell me young one, what is your name and age?"

"My name is Yugi my pharaoh and I am seventeen summers."

That had surprised the pharaoh, he had thought the child to be no more than twelve, thirteen at most, but he was pleased by the news, the pharaoh again looked at Yugi, the boy's features were perfect, and he _**was**_ very beautiful, the pharaoh Atemu knew he desired this one, and, he wanted to keep him close, keep him safe, but most of all he wanted to keep him out of the beds of others, his should be the only bed Yugi's body graced, but, as much as he desired yugi he would not force him, he would not rape the petit youth, instead he would wait until Yugi was willing.

Yugi moved slightly and it bought Atemu from his musings "Now then what is your position in the palace?"

Yugi looked down ashamed, the pharaoh using two gentle fingers lifted the little one's head, seeing his tears "Yugi?"

"I do any of the small jobs that need doing, until I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

At this Yugi put his head in his hands and cried. The pharaoh put his goblet down and pulled Yugi into his lap "Hush little one, what is it, maybe I can keep it from happening."

Yugi slowly moved his hands away from his hands from his face and looked at his pharaoh, his master was gorgeous, sexy and strong and Yugi knew he wouldn't mind his next job, if it were solely for this man, he would be anything, do anything the pharaoh wished of him, but it was not to be. "I am to be placed as a pleasure slave for the priests."

"You do not want this?"

Yugi shook his head "No, I was grateful when I was pulled from the streets and given a job in the palace kitchens."

"Go on." the pharaoh urged

Yugi sighed "I was spotted by the priest Abasi and he told the overseer Malik where I was to be placed, he also made it known that he himself would test me, to see if I was ready." By the time Yugi had finished speaking the tears had started to fall again. "He almost succeeded once but Malik told him I was unwell, he said he didn't care if I was well or not he would have me, until he was told that what I had could be contagious, angry he left."

"Were you ill?"

Yugi shook his head "No, Malik didn't want Abasi to have me, he doesn't want me to work as a pleasure slave, but he is running out of excuses to give the priest, then you called for someone and Malik sent me." Yugi shrugged "And here I am."

Atemu chuckled "I must remember to thank him."

"My lord?"

"Never mind Yugi."

* * *

Yugi was still sitting in the pharaoh's lap and the pharaoh rested his head on top of Yugi's. Soon Yugi started to fidget and the pharaoh who had been comfortable was slightly annoyed "What's the matter Yugi?"

"I…I really should go."

"Why?"

"The priest will be round soon to see if I am there, I don't want Malik to get into trouble."

"Why should he get into trouble?"

"Abasi has forbidden him to let me leave the slave area."

"Why?" the pharaoh by now was totally confused

"I don't know, I just know he shouldn't have let me come here."

Determined to get to the bottom of this, pharaoh Atemu let yugi go and stood up he held out his hand, "Come Yugi, I will walk to the slave area with you."

Wide-eyed he looked at the handsome king. "Besides I need to talk to Malik."

That's how Yugi now found himself being escorted to the slave area by his pharaoh, as they reached the entrance way the pharaoh pulled Yugi back, and shushed him before he could say anything, the pharaoh listened as he heard Abasi yelling at the overseer.

"Where is he Malik?" the priest growled

Malik smirked "I don't know."

"You must have sent him somewhere!"

They heard Malik sigh "He was sent to deliver some wine to the pharaoh, and has yet to return." the pharaoh and Yugi jumped as Abasi banged his fist on the table "I told you to keep him away from the damn pharaoh, didn't I!"

"Why?" Malik asked eyes narrowed

"I told you the pharaoh was never to lay eyes on him!"

"Look priest!" Malik hissed, "The pharaoh wanted some wine and Yugi was the only one here, so deal with it, my loyalty is to my king not to you!"

The pharaoh was impressed, not many people had the balls to stand up to Abasi like that "I will have your head Malik!

"I don't care, you are not getting your sadistic hands on Yugi!"

The pharaoh pulled Yugi aside "Yugi how would you like to become my personal servant?"

"What would I have to do?"

"Basically anything I asked of you." He smiled. "It will also keep you out of the clutches of Abasi."

Yugi looked up at the pharaoh such hope in his eyes "I wouldn't be a pleasure slave?"

The pharaoh smiled "No, Yugi no pleasure slave."

Yugi gave the young king a beautiful smile "Then my pharaoh I would gladly be your personal slave."

"Not slave Yugi, servant."

"There's a difference?" yugi asked wide-eyed

The pharaoh chuckled "Yes Yugi there is, I'll explain it to you later."

"Okay."

He held his hand out to Yugi "Come on let's tell Malik he no longer has to protect you."

Atemu walked into the overseers office, Malik stood and bowed "My pharaoh, it is an honour, I hope Yugi did nothing wrong?"

"No, Malik he did everything right."

Malik nodded "I'm glad." he turned to face Yugi "Go to your space Yugi, I need to talk to you later."

The pharaoh placed a protective hand on Yugi's shoulder, he'd seen the lustful way Abasi had been looking at him "You will have to talk to him now Malik, he is joining me as my personal servant."

Malik smirked at the shocked look on Abasi's face "Very well, in that case we need not have that chat, go get your things Yugi."

"Yes Malik." Yugi ran to where his meagre belongings were and quickly picked them up

"My pharaoh I must protest, the boy has not been vetted, nothing is known of him." Abasi said trying to hide his anger, but he didn't succeed, the young pharaoh heard it.

The pharaoh turned to Abasi "I know enough Abasi, we have spoken at length while he was in my quarters, I know what his future would have held." he narrowed his eyes "But his future has been altered, he will take orders from no other, he will serve only me, understood!"

Abasi bowed, his eyes full of anger that the beauty had gotten away from him he was the pharaoh's now and untouchable.

"Come Yugi we have to find you some new things."

"P…pharaoh?"

"You will be needing some new outfits to wear, those are no where near good enough." he started to walk away when he suddenly turned "Oh and Yugi?"

"Yes my lord."

"You are not to take orders from anyone else but me, is that clear?"

Confused Yugi looked at Malik for clarification "What he means Yugi, is if anyone tells you to do something you are to refuse, the only one you don't say no to is pharaoh."

"But…but."

"No buts Yugi you will serve only me." The pharaoh said kindly

Yugi nodded, but he'd been a slave for a long time now and he wasn't sure if he could say no. He sighed as he followed the pharaoh back to his chambers.

Once inside the young king turned to him "Is something wrong Yugi?"

Yugi nodded

"Tell me, what is it?"

"My pharaoh I have been a slave for a long time I don't know if I can say no to anyone."

The pharaoh wrapped his arms round Yugi and pulled him into a warm embrace "I'm sorry little one." Atemu sighed, "But you will just have to learn."

Yugi sighed again as he snuggled deeper into his master's arms and returned the embrace, he knew it was going to be hard but for his master, he would learn…

* * *


	6. Realisation Came Too Late

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Yami realises he loves yugi, but is he too late?

* * *

Realisation came too late

Yami felt that his world was coming to an end.

He'd been out for the evening with his friends when Bakura suddenly looked at the ex-pharaoh, "Hey pharaoh when was the last time you spent any time with Yugi?"

Yami lowered his eyes and tried to think, when suddenly he realized that they hadn't spent any time together in months, Ra he felt so guilty! He said a hurried goodbye to everyone and rushed back to the game shop determined to make it up to his hikari, his beautiful little light, Yami stopped '_beautiful little light? Man I must be more tired than I thought'. _He continued walking back to the shop thinking about Yugi the whole way, he now knew that he loved his light he just hoped it wasn't too late.

When he entered the small apartment part of the building all the lights were off, obviously Yugi and his grandfather had gone to bed, Yami smiled to himself as he decided he'd look in on Yugi before he went to bed and hopefully he'd be able to sort everything out in the morning.

He opened Yugi's bedroom door quietly but the sight that greeted him was not one he had expected…Yugi lying in the arms of someone else!

A strange teen that looked a lot like himself lay on his back eyes closed in a relaxed sleep and Yugi was half laying on him his head tucked under the teens neck while the teen had his arms wrapped possessively around Yugi's waist, Yami let the tears fall as he quietly closed the door again and made his way back to his room.

Back at the club Ryou looked at Bakura "Why did you do that?"

Bakura sighed "It's about time Yami paid more attention to Yugi, don't tell me you haven't noticed how withdrawn he's been lately?"

"Yes but you know he's with Ate…" Ryou stopped as he realised what Bakura had done now he wanted to know why. He dragged Bakura outside; Ryou folded his arms across his chest "Explain Bakura and it had better be good!"

Bakura nodded "Remember that phone call I got from Yugi's grandpa?"

"Yes but…"

"Let me finish." Bakura interrupted him, Ryou nodded for him to continue "It seems that Yugi was still not sure of what to do about Yami, sure he is in love with and, sleeping with Atemu but…well anyway, Yugi's grandpa asked me to find away to get Yami to catch them together so Yugi could tell by Yami's attitude or reaction how he should go on with this, Solomon suggested tonight because he knew Atemu would be staying over." Bakura snickered at the incredulous look on Ryou's face "Also Solomon wants us to go over in the morning and be there for Yugi in case Yami takes it badly."

"Why would he ask us?"

Bakura sighed, "Ryou, he knows that besides Marik and Malik we're the only ones who have paid any attention to Yugi in the last four months, the high and mighty pharaoh even forgot Yugi's eighteenth birthday for Ra's sake!"

Ryou looked shocked "Did he?"

"Yeah, on his birthday Yugi's so called friends called for Yami and they all went out but not one of them wished him a happy birthday before they left, that was why Yugi was so surprised when the four of us showed up."

Ryou grabbed his hand and dragged him towards their apartment "Come on we need an early night, we have a good friend to help in the morning." He looked at Bakura and with a small smile said, "The same way he helped us."

Bakura looked at the ground and held Ryou back "There's one more thing."

Ryou turned to look at him "What is it 'Kura?"

"Yugi's grandpa wants him to stay with Atemu, the old man said that Atemu has treated Yugi so much better than Yami ever did." Bakura's look softened "Ryou, Atemu really does love Yugi."

Ryou nodded "Then we had better make sure Yugi makes the right choice". Together the two walked home knowing the next few days were going to be difficult.

* * *

Both teens were surprised when they were met outside the game shop by Yugi's grandfather "Bakura." the old man smiled "I can't thank you enough for helping me with this."

"So, is the idiot home?" Bakura asked gruffly

Solomon chuckled "Yes, he looked into Yugi's room and saw Yugi and Atemu sleeping in each others arms."

"What did he do?" asked Ryou quietly

"He closed the door and shed some tears."

"But Mr Mutou I thought you liked Yami."

"I did my boy, that is until the pharaoh decided he didn't need Yugi anymore." he turned angry eyes to Bakura "But the so called pharaoh will soon learn just how much he DOES need him."

The two boys looked at each other and then back at the old man "What do you mean Solomon?" Bakura asked

Solomon smirked "I persuaded Yugi to stop wearing the puzzle, as it wasn't fair on Atemu to be constantly reminded about Yami and how close they used to be." Solomon looked at his watch and seeing that it was nearly seven thirty am said "Come on in boys I'll make us some breakfast." Both Bakura and Ryou followed him inside with thanks as they both realized that indeed they were both very hungry.

As the three of them sat down Ryou looked at Solomon "What's to stop Yugi putting the puzzle on when he's in his room?"

The old man chuckled "Easy the puzzle is in my care and Yugi won't ask for it back because Atemu has said that if he does then he will know that Yugi doesn't truly love him and that he would leave." the old man looked down "I told Yugi that he would still be able to talk to the pharaoh if he wanted too he just wouldn't be in constant touch with him." he looked up again "That was over a week ago and still, Yami has not spoken to Yugi." both boys were shocked at the tears in the old mans eyes and they both silently vowed that they would help Yugi's grandpa as much as they could, they owed him that much.

While Solomon cooked the breakfast, Ryou thought back to not so long ago, Yugi had taken Bakura aside one night and told him in no uncertain terms that he'd lose Ryou if he didn't stop acting like a complete jerk and treat him better, a lot better, Bakura, shocked that Yugi had had the balls to confront him like that just chucked and told Yugi he was right, and took Yugi's advice. And since that night he and Bakura had shared a happy, loving relationship, he owed Yugi for that.

Bakura on the other hand was thinking about the old man, he remembered the time Ryou had gotten thrown out of his apartment, they hadn't said anything to anyone preferring to try and manage on their own, but as soon as the old man found out he'd insisted that they stay with him and Yugi and when confronted by an angry Yami, Solomon had put his foot down and told him in no uncertain terms that it was his house and he would decide who lived there or not. Bakura remembered how shocked he was that the old man had accepted him so easily despite his dark and somewhat violent past. Since that day he vowed he would be there to help the old man whenever he needed it.

Solomon placed three plates heaped with food on the table, "Dig in boys." He chuckled as he watched the two white haired boys attack the plates in front of them.

* * *

As the three of them continued to eat Atemu entered the kitchen "Oh sorry I didn't realize you had company." Atemu turned to leave

"It's okay my boy these are friends of Yugi's." Atemu's eyes narrowed and Solomon noticed "It's okay Atemu these are two of the four I was telling you about."

Bakura and Ryou noticed Atemu visibly relax he bowed slightly "In that case it is a pleasure to meet you both."

Solomon smiled "What can I do for you Atemu?"

Looking sheepish Atemu scratched the back of his head "Well I smelled the delicious breakfast cooking and thought I'd come down and get some for Yugi."

Solomon chuckled "Stay there my boy I'll fix something for you."

"Thank you sir."

Solomon sighed, "Atemu how many times do I have to tell you, call me grandpa."

Atemu bowed his head "Grandpa."

"That's better, now sit and it'll be right with you."

Atemu did as he was told and sat at the table.

Although Ryou and Bakura knew about Atemu, they had never met him and Ryou could tell the teen was nervous so he decided to try and start a conversation "We would like to thank you for making Yugi happy."

The teen smiled "How could I do anything else he means the world to me."

"You love him that much?"

"I do."

Bakura looked at him "Tell me Atemu, what you really want from him?"

At this question both Solomon and Ryou glared at him "Bakura!" Ryou hissed,

Atemu held up his hand "No it is fine, after what Solomon told me about the both of you I would be most surprised if that question had not been asked."

"Still." Ryou seethed "Yugi's grandpa has accepted you so who are we to ask questions."

Atemu smiled "Please may I know your names?"

"Oh sorry." Ryou blushed "I'm Ryou and this idiot is Bakura." he said pointing to his boyfriend

Atemu smiled "Ah the two my love considers his best friends." he paused "Please understand, before I met Yugi I'd heard all the stories, you know 'love at first sight', 'do anything for the one I loved' and so on, I thought that they were just romantic fantasies, just wishful thinking…then, I met Yugi and suddenly I was feeling the same things, I would lay down my life for him." suddenly embarrassed Atemu looked down "Maybe I'm too obsessed."

Bakura smirked "No my friend it's called true love, I feel the same way about Ryou."

Shocked, Ryou looked at Bakura "You do?"

"Yeah."

Now, if there was one thing that Ryou and Solomon thought they'd never see, that was Bakura with a blush. (Mind you he made sure that they promised never to say anything to anyone.)

Yugi walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck "Hi guys." smirking evilly he looked at Bakura "You do realize that promise doesn't include me."

"Why not?" Bakura growled

"I wasn't in the kitchen." Yugi eeped as Bakura chased him outside,

Atemu looked worried but Ryou grinned at him "You don't have to worry 'Kura would never hurt Yugi." upon hearing that Atemu seemed to calm.

Not long after Bakura walked in with Yugi draped over his shoulder "Okay midget promise!" through his giggles Atemu, Ryou and Solomon could hear Yugi promise Bakura that he wouldn't say a word to anyone, ever, satisfied Bakura put Yugi in Atemu's lap.

Upstairs Yami woke slowly and remembered that he was going to try to make amends with Yugi, that was until he remembered what he had witnessed last night, with a scowl he threw off the bed clothes and dressed, as he was making his way down stairs Yami suddenly felt extremely tired, he couldn't understand it, he'd just woken up, what in Ra's name was going on!  
He slowly managed to make his way down the stairs, but he stopped as he heard voices in the kitchen, moving closer he could make out the voices of Solomon, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou and a voice he didn't recognise and could only assume belonged to the teen he'd seen in bed with Yugi last night, they sounded, happy…laughter filled the air and Yami hid in the living room as Yugi announced that he and Atemu were going to get dressed as they were going out for the day, they invited Ryou and Bakura and to Yami's surprise Bakura was civil to both Yugi and Atemu as he said he and Ryou would be happy to go out with them after calling at their place first so they could both freshen up.  
While Ryou, Bakura and Solomon carried on talking as they waited for Atemu and Yugi, Yami quietly made his way back upstairs deciding to stay in his room until he knew the four friends had left.

* * *

He sat on his bed head bowed 'I_s this how Yugi felt when we all left him behind, all alone?' _the thoughts were still running through his head when he heard Yugi say goodbye to his grandfather. Yami wanted to go downstairs but he found it took him a lot of effort to even stand up, he knew something was wrong he just didn't know what…with help from the wall Yami managed to get down the stairs and into the kitchen, after finally making it to the table he sat down. Solomon looked at him "Are you alright?"

Yami shook his head "No, for some reason I feel so tired."

After placing a plate of food in front of Yami Solomon sat down "Maybe you need some time in the puzzle."

Yami swallowed and looked at the old man "I've never had to before, so what has changed for me to feel like this?"

"Yugi has stopped wearing the puzzle."

Yami dropped his fork "WHAT! Why? Why would he do that?"

"Because you were drawing your energy from Yugi, every time you stayed out all night, doing who knows what, to god knows who, you were draining Yugi, he was so tired all the time." Solomon shook his head, "I made him take it off a week ago and you are just beginning to feel the effects now."

"But…"

"No buts Yami I will not see my grandson sit around all day not having enough energy to do anything while a selfish bastard like you lives a full life!"

Yami hung his head "I never thought."

"No, you didn't think, you forgot you need Yugi far more than he needs you." Yami was about to tell the old man he was wrong he didn't need Yugi but the truth was he did and he knew it, he also knew he'd screwed up.  
Solomon looked at him "I'll go get your puzzle you'd best keep it in your room as you will be needing it more than ever." standing Solomon went to his room to retrieve the puzzle he placed it on the table in front of Yami "Now you will know what it's like to be stuck in here day after day."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yami asked trying to hold back his anger

Solomon raised his eyebrows "Have you forgotten? your strength alone is not enough to create and sustain a body for you, you need Yugi wearing the puzzle as well."

"I'll talk to Yugi when he comes home."

"No, you won't."

Hearing the tone of the old man standing before him Yami looked at him "Why not?"

"Yugi is happy with Atemu at the moment and I will not have you ruining it for him." Solomon's voice softened "Yami listen to me, for the last four months you have ignored Yugi to the point that you haven't even spoken to him, hell you even forgot to wish him a happy eighteenth birthday." Solomon stood up and made himself some tea while he continued, "I remember that day well."

_*Flashback*_

_There was a knock on the door and Solomon opened it to see the gang standing there they asked for Yami, so he invited them in, Yugi was sitting in the living room, the only acknowledgement that he was there came from Seto who nodded at him. Yami came down the stairs grabbed his coat and left with the others._

_*End flashback*_

The old man shook his head "I had never seen Yugi look so devastated, When Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik came round with a gift for him he couldn't believe they were here to see him, when I told them what had happened earlier Bakura fed Yugi some of his energy and the four of them dragged Yugi out that night for some fun, that's when he met Atemu." The old man smiled fondly, "Since then he has been smiling." Solomon eyes turned cold "And I'll not have you spoiling it for him."

Yami looked down " Solomon I think I may have a problem."

The old man looked at him with a raised eyebrow "And that would be what?"

Yami looked at him "I'm in love with Yugi."

Solomon looked at Yami as if he'd grown an extra head, Yami sighed, "I know what you're thinking, I didn't realize it myself until last night. When Bakura asked me when was the last time I'd spent any time with Yugi I felt so guilty that I'd left my beautiful light alone for so long, and on the way over here, as I thought about it I started to see Yugi in a different light." he paused and ran his fingers through his hair "Instead of seeing him as my best friend I now see him as someone I would willingly spend the rest of my life with." looking at Solomon directly in the eye "Those were no crocodile tears you saw last night, and I know you saw them."

Solomon sighed, "Well you didn't treat Yugi much like a best friend now did you?"

Yami shook his head "I think I will spend some time in the puzzle, I need to think about what to say, I need to talk to Yugi, to apologise to him for my neglect." Solomon went to speak but Yami held his hand up "Don't worry I'll not say anything that will hurt what Yugi has with his lover." With that said Yami picked up the puzzle and slowly made his way upstairs.

Even though Yami had hurt Yugi Solomon felt sorry for the former pharaoh, this would be the second time in his two short lifetimes that he would lose everything. Maybe he'd been a little harsh but still, he couldn't forget the hurt Yugi had gone through when he'd done nothing to deserve it, Yami was not forgiven but Solomon would still treat the boy with respect…for now.

* * *


	7. Funfair Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Sorry people but I got bored again and it just so happens the fair was in town last week and this sprung to mind…

There's a little Anzu bashing…Mobiumshipping, Atemu/Yami/Yugi

Funfair Romance

Two sets of angry eyes, one set crimson the other a deep mauve watched as the gorgeous teen was yet again left out of the fun.

Let me explain.

Yugi, Joey and Tristan had decided to spend the day at the amusement park, unfortunately on the way they ran into Anzu who, much to the three boy's dismay had decided to invite herself along. Now the problem you ask? Well, I'll tell you, most of the rides needed either two or three people in the seat or you had to be so tall, well as you can imagine Yugi being as short as he was didn't get much of a choice. And so far every ride they had been on Anzu, whilst smirking at Yugi had insisted on getting on with Joey and Tristan who, bless their hearts had tried to protest at every turn that she was ruining their day. Now Yugi who, with a heart of gold sighed and told them to go ahead he'd be all right just watching. He then stood back and watched as the others had their fun.

They had been there for about an hour when they arrived at Yugi's favourite ride, "Sorry Anzu you'll have to sit this one out." Joey said

"Why?" she demanded

"This is Yugi's favourite ride and he's not gonna miss it because of you!" Tristan growled

"No, it's all right Joey, Tristan." Yugi said quietly, not wishing to cause a scene "I'll…just stand back and watch."

"Yug…" Joey said softly

"No, it's alright, really." Yugi said as he took a step back. As much as Yugi insisted both Joey and Tristan could clearly see that it was _not _all right, Joey just wished that something, anything would happen to make Anzu regret ever trying to ruin Yugi's day, little did Joey know that his wish was about to be answered…

"Come on." Anzu said ignoring Yugi and pulling insistently on Joey and Tristan's arms, they sat on the seat and the ride attendant pulled down and locked the safety bar, and as usual Anzu had situated herself between the two boys.

She was trapped…

Yugi rested his arms on the guardrail ready to miss out on yet another ride when he heard a soft baritone voice "Excuse us little one."

Bristling at being called 'little one' Yugi turned and was about to say something when his brain suddenly failed him and his chin met his knees.

Chuckling the slightly taller of the two gorgeous strangers (by about an inch) placed a finger under Yugi's chin and gently closed his mouth. "We were wondering if you would like to join us on this ride?"

Pulling out of his stupor Yugi mentally shook his head "Um what?"

Still chuckling the other handsome teen said, "You, us, ride, together?"

Before Yugi could answer he was interrupted by the shrill cry of an injured banshee…no…wait…not a banshee, then what? He looked round, oh, it was Anzu; he looked up at her and saw her furious eyes.

"Yugi!" She screamed er called delicately "You can come and sit with Joey and Tristan and I'll sit with those two!" Yugi could see Joey and Tristan grinning at him and shaking their heads saying no.

Yugi first looked at Anzu then at the two strangers "But I don't even know you." he said.

With a graceful bow the slightly taller said, "I am Atemu Sennen and this is my twin brother Yami. And you are?"

"Yugi." he whispered as he first stared into brilliant crimson eyes and then into equally brilliant mauve eyes.

* * *

Hearing a commotion coming from the Ferris wheel the three teens looked up at Anzu who was demanding very loudly to be let off the 'stupid' ride while Joey and Tristan were trying to hold back their laughter.

"Let me off of this stupid contraption you moron!" she screamed at the attendant, who, unfortunately for her, knew exactly what her game was, he had seen it so many times before… suddenly Yugi's cell rang, it was Joey who was trying to talk to Yugi over Anzu's screams.

"What is it Joey?"

"Hey Yugi if when this rides finished you wanna disappear with those two we'll delay Anzu for ya." Yugi looked up to see that Joey was facing away from Anzu hiding the fact he was on his mobile, but he needn't have bothered she was too busy trying to get someone to let her off the infernal ride, she couldn't let those two hunks get away, with those two as her boyfriends she'd be the most popular girl in school, the other girls would be so jealous…

"But Joey." Yugi said

"No Yugi, who knows." Joey said with a chuckle "You might get a boyfriend or two outta this."

"Jo-ey…" Yugi whined,

Laughing Joey closed his mobile effectively switching it off.

"So little one, will you join us?" Yami asked holding out his hand.

Yugi taking Yami's offered hand smiled shyly "Alright, it might be fun."

Anzu watched as Yugi climbed onto the ride with the two gorgeous teens, whom she noticed with some anger had made sure a blushing Yugi sat sandwiched between them, _'what are they doing? They don't need to be that close to the little twerp, there's plenty of room,'_ she thought angrily when she noticed that the two teens were sitting very, very close to Yugi.

As the white haired attendant pulled down and locked the safety bar into place Atemu whispered "What are the chances for a little breakdown when we reach the top?"

The attendant looked across at his boyfriend who was at the controls questioningly, when his boyfriend smiled and nodded he grinned at Atemu "Second time around?" he asked

Atemu nodded "That'll be perfect."

"You owe me Atemu." The white haired man said

"I know." Atemu replied "But it's worth it." He said turning to look at the amethyst-eyed teen.

Yugi was totally oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place because he had been talking to Yami, who, whilst Atemu had been talking to their friend Bakura had taken the opportunity to distract the beautiful teen by finding out a little more about him, and the more Yami found out, the more Yami wanted Yugi and he knew his brother would feel the same way.

* * *

"So Yugi?" Atemu asked, "Who were those people with you?"

Yugi smiled at him "They are my friends Joey and Tristan."

"What about the girl?" Yami asked

Yugi's face dropped and Atemu and Yami looked at each other "Yugi?" Atemu asked again softly

"That's Anzu, she used to be my friend but now she just likes to spoil things for me and my friends." Adding a quiet "Especially me." Which he didn't realize Atemu and Yami had actually heard.

"So why did you come out with her?"

"We didn't." Yugi replied sadly, "We didn't have any choice she kinda invited herself along."

"You should have said no." Yami said a little angrily, and Atemu quickly agreed with him.

Yugi looked at each of them in turn "You don't know Anzu like we do." He said

"Then we will just have to meet her."

Yugi surprised them when he gave a humourless laugh "What's so funny little one?"

"I know what's going to happen, you don't."

Atemu took Yugi's hand and bought it up to his lips and kissed it "Then why don't you enlighten us." He purred

Yugi blushed "W…well first she'll stand between you two, latch on to your arms and then drag you away whilst trying to make you her new boyfriends."

"And you know this how little one?" Yami asked taking Yugi's other hand and also kissing it.

"S…she does it to all the good looking guys." Yugi answering his blush darkening.

"And what about you Yugi?" Atemu asked

"W…what about me?"

"Will you try and make us yours?"

"Both of you?" Yugi asked in surprise

Both Atemu and Yami nodded.

"I…I don't know." Yugi said shyly. "I've never had a b…boyfriend."

"What about girlfriends then?" Yami asked thinking that Yugi might be straight after all; he really hoped that wasn't the case it would be such a shame to lose this little beauty now that they had found him

Yugi, suddenly finding his shoes interesting shook his head and whispered, "No, I don't like girls in that way."

* * *

The three of them carried on talking between themselves when suddenly the Ferris wheel juddered to a halt with Yugi, Atemu and Yami stuck at the top, below them Jou, Tristan and Anzu could see them clearly.

Anzu folded her arms _'you better not get them Yugi.' _Anzu thought to herself as she glared at the petit teen.

Atemu noticed her glaring and looked at Yami. He gave a small near imperceptible nod in the girl's direction and Yami quickly looked, "What do you think brother?" Atemu asked, Yami didn't verbally answer he just nodded

Atemu turned Yugi to face him "She's too late little one," Atemu purred as he leaned in and kissed Yugi, at first Yugi tensed then his eyes slid shut as he relaxed into the soft kiss.

When Atemu pulled away Yami turned a slightly dazed Yugi to face him and whispered, "You are ours little one and we, are yours."

Before Yugi knew what was happening he found himself in another lip-lock, this time with Yami.

* * *

_A.N  
__I'll leave the poll open until Sunday night / Monday morning so, if you haven't already done so please go vote, and if you have, thank you, your imput means a lot.  
__After the poll closes I'll leave it up so you can see the results..._

* * *


	8. After All This Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_

* * *

_

Hmm, time for a little Yami-angst me thinks…

AFTER ALL THIS TIME

Yami stood on the cliff's edge looking down at the rough swell of the ocean as it crashed against the rocks, he had nothing left to live for, his adoptive grandfather had passed on to the next life a few months before, his friends had all moved away beginning their new lives with their boyfriend's/fiancés, and Yugi, his best friend in the whole world had just disappeared. Closing his eyes Yami remembered how he had wished that Yugi would come home, come home and be with the people that loved him then, loved him now…

Yami closed his eyes as he remembered how Yugi had stood there stunned at the news, and Yami watched, noticing that Yugi was the only one who seemed to deflate and lose his sparkle when he had announced that he was now dating Anzu, then, after two months he had announced their engagement, Yami could have sworn he saw Yugi die that day, but he was happy and willing to believe that he was mistaken…

Yugi had tried so hard to hide it and Yami had tried so hard to ignore it but the former spirit knew the truth, that the news had devastated his aibou…he'd known how Yugi felt about him, but…

Yami had thought that although everyone else had left him, left him to face this modern world alone it didn't matter because he still had his fiancée Anzu, a girl who had been in love with him from the very beginning, a girl that because of the strength of her so-called love for him had stopped him claiming the one he truly wanted, the one he still wanted, the one whom he now knew he would always want…he gave a humourless laugh as he remembered… fiancée indeed, it was but – Yami looked at his watch – 11 hours ago that he'd found out that his so called fiancée had been cheating on him. It wasn't the fact that she had been cheating that had gotten to him the most, it was the way he had found out…

* * *

"_Anzu darling." He'd called out _

_"Yes sweetheart." She'd answered _

_"I have to go into the city to pick up some more merchandise, would you mind watching the shop for me?" _

_Anzu wrapped her arms around her fiancé's waist and kissed him, "No of course not." She pulled his jacket closed and wrapped a warm scarf round his neck, "Take care." She whispered giving him a quick kiss, "I'll be waiting for your return." _

_With a warm smile Yami tightened his arms around the woman he loved "I'll be as quick as I can." He said as he kissed her again before climbing into the old but reliable car he owned and set off on his journey. _

_Yami hadn't gotten far when he suddenly realised that the money he had saved to buy his next lot of merchandise was still in the safe at his home, he turned the car round, wanting to not only to retrieve the money but to see his lovely fiancée before he left on his journey for the second time…_

_Yami was surprised when he arrived back at the shop to find that it was closed, he looked at his watch it was only 4.43pm it should have still been open for a couple more hours at least, he was worried, had something happened to Anzu while he'd been gone for that one short hour? If she was hurt he would never forgive himself…he cautiously made his way inside the darkened shop carefully checking the lower rooms one by one, hoping to find his beloved fiancée safe in one of them before he ventured upstairs…it was then he heard it, a moan, but it was not a moan of pain it was a moan of pleasure…a shiver ran down Yami's spine he knew what it was, he just hoped and prayed that he was wrong…he opened the door to find his fiancée lying on their bed with another man buried deep inside of her, moaning her name as he pressed her hands into the mattress as he took his pleasure from her and returning it twice over._

_Clearing his throat Yami almost laughed at the look on Anzu's face when she finally realised he was there. _

_"Anzu." He said as calmly as he could through the pain of betrayal, "You have until I return home from the city, if you are not out of here by then, I will not be held responsible for my actions."_

_Before the woman could beg him for forgiveness, plead with him to let her stay he turned and left. On the way out he called her father "Mr Mazaki, Anzu will need your help moving her things out of my house."_

_"Why Yami, what has she done?"  
__  
"She has been unfaithful, I want her gone before I return home."_

_"There must be some mistake, she wouldn't." Her father tried_

_Although he knew the man couldn't see it Yami shook his head, "No, Mr. Mazaki there is no mistake I have just witnessed it with my own eyes." Atemu closed the phone…_

_He sat in his car on the corner of the street tears still falling as he watched Anzu's father pull up and storm into the shop, he watched as he saw the tall, bulky man throw the half dressed younger man out into the street then go back inside and start yelling at his daughter as he made her pack her things, the last thing he saw was Mr Mazaki angrily pull his daughter Anzu from the shop and almost throw her into the car._

_Yami knew why the man was angry. He had considered Yami a good catch for his daughter, what with him being a respectable small business owner with no other ties or relatives and now she had ruined it, ruined their name with her selfish actions…Now Yami wanted nothing to do with her…or them._

_Anzu had called him that night, telling him she still loved him, wanted him and that whoever that man was – Yami hadn't caught his name – was just a fling one last hurrah before their wedding… Yami never spoke the entire time Anzu was on the phone. __"Yami? Darling? Please, answer me." Anzu pleaded through her tears. Still saying nothing Yami put the phone down. _

_He waited for Yugi's return sure he'd come back when he'd heard of his break-up with Anzu…_

* * *

Then he'd read about Yugi's wedding that had taken place a few months before, the last person he knew was now out of his life, that's why Yami now found himself here on the cliff's edge, he'd made sure to leave Yugi a note telling him he was sorry, telling him he should have listened to his heart and stayed at Yugi's side instead of doing what everyone expected of him, how he wished with all his heart that he could have it all to do again, if he could he would not make the same mistake, this time he would follow his heart, straight to Yugi…

Yami let himself fall…

Three days later Yugi and his new husband returned to the home he once shared with his loving grandfather and Yami. Gently stroking the pictures of himself, Yami and his grandpa, Yugi was clearly upset that he hadn't been there for his grandfather's last few days, but the old man insisted he went ahead with the wedding. Yugi looked in the kitchen and noticed a note on the table, recognizing the handwriting as Yami's, Yugi, without reading it screwed it up and threw it into the nearest bin. He would ever read the last sentence written on the note.

Come back to me Yugi, I love you , I always have and I always will.

YAMI.

_

* * *

_

*Sighs* You know I'm not so sure I like this after all.


	9. The Gorgon

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_Whilst the basic story behind the myth is as it should be, I took the liberty to play and changed medusa into a boy…_

_WARNING: Weird oneshot…_

* * *

The Gorgon

Pharaoh Aknamkanon called his son forth, it was time the teen proved himself worthy to succeed him when the time came. Although he did not want to Aknamkanon had to send his only son and heir on a dangerous quest, a quest of his councils choosing, he was deathly afraid for his son, for the quest they had chosen for him was indeed dangerous…he had to travel to an island in the red sea and vanquish the dreaded gorgon Medusa.

The pharaoh was proud when his son didn't flinch or show any emotion when his quest was revealed to him. He bowed to his father and spoke clearly and evenly. "If you will excuse me father I would go to the palace library and learn all I can about the gorgon."

Aknamkanon nodded "Very well, you are dismissed."

Atemu bowed to his father and with a confident swish of his cape strode from the throne room, the door slammed closed behind him.

Aknamkanon stood up and looked to his council and priests "Who came up with this quest!" he demanded angrily.

No one spoke

"I demand an answer!" the pharaoh yelled

Mahad, one of pharaoh's favourite priests stepped forward and knelt before his pharaoh, for he was not afraid to speak "It was Akhenaden's idea my pharaoh." He turned and looked at the old man then turned back to the pharaoh "We tried to sway him onto something else but his mind was set."

Following Mahad's lead Isis also knelt, and with tears in her eyes she spoke softly "No matter what we said he would not be swayed."

Aknamkanon suddenly understood "Leave me!" he ordered

"Pharaoh I…" Akhenaden started to say

"I said leave!" the pharaoh said, his tone leaving no room for argument. After the room emptied he sat on his throne his head in his hands, he knew what his brother had in mind, with Atemu out of the way there would be no one to take the throne after his passing, therefore the throne would automatically go to his brother Akhenaden. _'I know what I must do to repay my brother for his kindness'_ the pharaoh thought sarcastically, he called for his personal scribe…

* * *

Atemu sat in the library and read the only literature he could find on the subject, it was an ode related by the roman poet Ovid, it was a tale of a woman who boasted that her beauty was equal if not surpassed that of the goddess Athena. The story went on to say that whilst she was in the temple of Athena the Greek sea god Poseidon had ravished her, the goddess Athena in her jealousy turned the woman into a monster, a monster whose hair was a writhing mass of snakes, her body that of a woman but her torso ended in a serpentine coil of golden scales and whose look would turn a man into stone…he also found the name of the island where she was reputed to live. Atemu closed the book and shuddered, now he had to find a way to slay the monster without being turned to stone, a seemingly impossible task.

As Aknamkanon and Mahad stood on the dock watching the young prince making ready to sail Mahad called out to him "Are you sure you do not want me to accompany you prince Atemu?"

Atemu looked at his oldest and best friend and called back "No I will be fine." Atemu looked at the deck for a moment before looking back at the tall priest "But I would ask that you look after my father while I'm gone."

Mahad nodded and he and the pharaoh watched and worried as the ship set sail…

* * *

After many days sailing Atemu's ship reached the Island of Cisthene in the Red Sea, the island where Medusa the last of the gorgons resided. As it was night time when they arrived so the prince decided to wait until daylight before setting out.

He looked across the room at the highly polished shield Isis had given him with the cryptic message _'look into the shield to face your enemy without fear'_ it puzzled him as he could not fathom what it was she was trying to say, maybe it would come to him when necessary. Deciding to try and figure it out later Atemu went into the galley to join his men for their evening meal. "We are ready to join you prince Atemu." One of the soldiers said

Atemu shook his head "No, I will face this alone."

"But…"

"That is my last word on the subject." Atemu said hoping to spare his men.

"Prince Atemu?" a voice said

Atemu turned to see a young boy holding out a piece of folded papyri "Pharaoh asked me to give you this."

"Why did you not give me this before now?" the prince asked.

The boy bowed "Because pharaoh said I was only to give you this when you arrived at your destination."

Atemu noticed that the boy was shaking "Thank you come, sit with me." Atemu laughed at the surprised look that crossed the boys face. Atemu called for some food for him and the two ate in silence…

Atemu walked back to his room and after closing the door he read the letter

'_Atemu, _

_If I know you, you have refused the help from the men sent with you, although I know this is something that YOU have to do I would feel more at ease knowing that at least you had two good men with you._

_I wish you luck in your endeavour._

_Your father_

_Aknamkanon._

Atemu smiled and went up on deck "I have decided to take two men with me, I know that you are all brave men and so I have some difficulty in choosing." He looked at the gathered men "Therefore I leave it to you to chose who will go with me." He turned to go back to his cabin but before he descended the steps he turned back to his men "I fully trust in your judgement."

* * *

Surprisingly Atemu slept easily that night and woke refreshed and ready to face his enemy, he ate his morning meal alone wanting to mentally prepare himself for the trial he faced.

Once he'd finished eating he donned his cloak, strapped his sword to his side and fixed his shield securely to his arm, he was ready…he went on deck to find all of his men waiting for him, then he noticed two men on their knees bowing in reverence their weapons by their side.

"Stand." Atemu commanded "I will not have those who would join me in my quest kneel at my feet, as of now you are to treat me as an equal."

Both men stood with a grateful look in their eyes; it was as if they knew they would not return and the prince was bestowing them one last honour…

Atemu and the two men, whose names he had learned as Beniṕe and Jabari, departed the ship and walked towards the centre of the small island, as they walked they began to notice stone statues of men, each frozen in a different pose but all had the same look of horror etched on their faces, the further in they walked the more numerous the statues became. Suddenly fearing for his life Beniṕe drew his sword.

"Beniṕe." Atemu said quietly "Sheath your sword until we know what it is we face."

Beniṕe heard a rustle and turned to face where he'd heard the noise come from…he raised his sword then screamed as first his feet and then the rest of him turned to stone… Terrified Jabari ran, he ran in the opposite direction to where his friend now stood, turned to stone forever to grace this accursed island, Atemu heard the swift movement of something large slither across the ground he called out to the terrified man but he was too late a scream left the prince standing alone, his sword still sheathed in it's scabbard…

He didn't move as he felt rather than saw the 'thing', for want of a better word, close in on him "Why are you here?" a voice hissed

Atemu stood straight; "I am supposed to complete a task set for me by the council of Egypt."

"And what is this quest?" the hidden voice asked

Atemu didn't answer, he couldn't, he didn't know what to say

"Tell me!" the voice hissed angrily

Atemu sighed "I am suppose to slay you, but..."

"But what?" the voice asked

"I don't want to." Atemu said surprising the creature

"You don't? Why not?" the voice asked in surprise

Atemu sat down and decided to be truthful "I…I read your story, at least I think it's your story and I feel that to kill you would be unjust."

"What did you read?" the voice asked sounding much softer than before.

"Before I tell you will you answer me one question?"

The creature didn't speak for a while and Atemu thought that he had made it angry and that it had left when suddenly the voice spoke again "What do you want to know?"

"Are you Medusa the gorgon?"

"Why do you want to know!" the voice snapped

Atemu held both hands up as if to ward off a potential attacker "I'm sorry to ask but I don't want to relay her story to someone who may not deserve to hear it."

The gorgon weighed up Atemu's answer "Yes." The creature said slowly "I am Medusa."

For some reason Atemu relaxed "I wish that there was some way I could help you."

The creature snorted, "I am beyond help, besides I deserve my punishment."

"No." Atemu said, "You don't."

The creature laughed "And why do you think that mortal, I was once human like you but I disobeyed the goddess Athena, and now I pay the price."

"No." Atemu said and the creature was surprised by the conviction in the man's voice "You were raped by a god! How could Athena hold that against you?"

"She was jealous." The voice said sadly

They sat in silence for a while until the creature spoke "What is your name mortal?"

"My name is Atemu, I am the first born and only son of Aknamkanon pharaoh of Egypt. Sent on this quest to slay you" Atemu's voice then softened "Which I do not want to do."

"If you are his only son why did he send you here when he knows you would not stand a chance against me?"

"It was not his choice."

"I do not understand." The voice said in genuine confusion

Atemu explained about his uncle's lust for power and that he'd decided on this quest for him hoping he would die so he could claim the throne when Atemu's father died, Atemu added that this was the latest in his uncle's many attempts to be rid of his nephew.

"Well Atemu." The creature said, "In light of what you have just said I will tell you my true name, you may call me Yugi."

"Yugi?" Atemu repeated, "That does not sound like a woman's name."

"That is because it is not, I am a male."

"Then all the stories are wrong." Atemu said stunned

Yugi laughed "No, the stories are right except for one thing, the gods changed my name from a male one to a female one to hide the fact that one of their own raped a man and not a woman, I was turned into this monster to keep my silence."

"But why?" Atemu asked

"What else is there? Everyone who sees me ends up as a stone statue, can you think of a better way to stop me from telling the truth?"

"No." Atemu said sadly "No I cannot."

To Yugi's surprise Atemu drew his sword and threw it aside quickly followed by his shield.

"You are foolish mortal." Yugi said, "You have just discarded your only protection against me."

Yugi was surprised when Atemu lifted his head and looked in his general direction with sad eyes. "I refuse to harm an innocent for my own gain."

Now Yugi was angry "LOOK AROUND YOU MORTAL! AM I INNOCENT? LOOK AT THE MEN I'VE TURNED TO STONE WITH JUST ONE LOOK!"

Atemu sat there and waited until the creature had finished ranting "Would you have harmed them if you were as you should be?" Atemu asked softly

"No." Yugi said simply

"And if you had a choice would you harm them as you are now?" Atemu asked further

Yugi sighed "No." he answered again.

"Then to me." Atemu said, "You are no monster."

As the creature watched him Atemu absently picked one of the nearby buttercups and twirled it in his fingers, "I wish." He said with a sigh "I wish I could see you."

"Why?"

Atemu shrugged "I suppose it's just that I've always been taught to look people in the eye when I talk with them, and not being able to with you I feel…"

"You could." Yugi said quietly

"I could what?" Atemu asked

"You could look at me." Yugi paused "In a round about way."

"I can!" Atemu asked surprised

"Yes."

"Then tell me please!" Atemu pleaded, "How may I look at you?"

"Go pick up your shield."

"My shield?"

Yugi sighed, "Yes your shield, do you want to look at me or not?"

Atemu scrambled to his feet and ran to where he'd thrown his shield, he didn't know why but he was desperate to see the true face of the gorgon.

Sitting down where he had been sat previously he looked into the dense forest "What do I do now?"

"Turn your back on me and wedge your shield into the ground, the reverse of it facing you."

"Why would I do that?" Atemu asked confused

"The back of your shield is highly polished is it not?"

"Yes." Atemu conceded "But I still don't understand."

"The curse is you will be turned into stone if you look into my eyes."

"Yes I know."

"Let me finish!" Yugi said sharply, he was beginning to lose his patience.

"Sorry" Atemu whispered.

"If you keep your back to me and look through the mirror and only through the mirror you will be safe."

Atemu turned his back and did as the gorgon said, as he did so he wondered just what it was that had stayed his hand in the first place, for all Atemu knew the gorgon was a mindless monster who didn't mind who it killed, but after talking to it…to Yugi, he had a different mindset.

Atemu jumped when Yugi suddenly said "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Atemu said, "I am ready."

"Remember young prince do not turn around." Yugi reminded him.

The young prince watched as a large snakelike creature slithered from the shelter of the trees, it's body was that of a slender male, but his torso ended in the serpentine coils of a snake, a snake covered in an armour made of pure gold. Atemu looked on in awe.

Atemu looked up and into the creature's face and noticed that the snakelike demon was still beautiful; he found that he wanted to stay with Yugi he didn't want to leave the man alone… "Would you mind if I stayed with you?" Atemu asked

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked in return

Atemu flushed "I want to stay with you, never to leave your side again."

Yugi sighed "Your people need you to save them from your father's brother."

"I know." Atemu said sadly "But I don't want to leave you my friend."

"Friend?" Yugi said in awe "I've, never been called 'friend' before."

* * *

The men left on the ship were starting to get worried, they had heard nothing from their prince or the others in hours, they were just about to disembark and look for them when Atemu walked unharmed into the clearing. The men looked on afraid as they saw a giant snakelike creature following him.

Atemu stood on the beach and addressed his men. "Hear me! This is the fabled gorgon, she has agreed to accompany me back to Egypt, to be my protector when I become pharaoh, she has promised not to harm anyone of you, will you accept her aboard?"

The men didn't say anything and Yugi turned to Atemu "I told you this was a bad idea Atemu, they are afraid, go, I will be fine."

"But…"

"No Atemu my friend, it is as I suspected I am destined to live my life alone." The gorgon turned to slither back into the undergrowth when a voice shouted "Gorgon!"

Yugi turned back to look at the ship's crew through the heavy veil she now wore.

"Will you answer our questions?" the ships captain asked

"What do you want to know?"

"Where are the others? Beniṕe and Jabari." he asked

Yugi lowered his head as Atemu answered, "They did not heed my warnings and tried to attack the gorgon with no provocation." He looked up at the crew "They perished due to their foolishness."

The crew were silent until one man asked, "Do we have your word we will not be harmed?"

"You do." Yugi replied as he laid his hand on his heart and bowed to these on the ship.

The man looked at his crewmates who all nodded "Then we say, welcome aboard but we will warn you that if one of us is harmed unnecessarily then we end your life."

To their surprise Yugi nodded in agreement "And I will not stop you."

* * *

During the voyage Yugi stayed in Atemu's cabin away from the rest of the crew so that everyone would be safe, Atemu, who, when delivering the creature's meals knocked on the door and announced that he was coming in then waited a few moments giving Yugi enough time to cover his head with a heavy cloth thereby keeping the human safe.

"Why did you not tell them the truth?" Yugi asked

Atemu looked at him quizzically "What truth?"

Yugi smiled "That I am a male?"

Atemu snorted, "It's none of their business, all they need to know is that you will not harm them."

Yugi turned his back on Atemu.

"Why do you turn your back on me?" Atemu asked

"Leave me." Yugi said coldly

"No." Atemu said "I will not leave you until I know what is wrong."

Yugi turned on Atemu "I'll tell you what is wrong little prince!" Yugi said harshly "You treat me like a possession that no one else may know of! What is to happen when we reach Egypt? Am I to be kept locked away until I am needed to help you save your kingdom?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Atemu said angrily.

Yugi hissed "Leave little prince before you find yourself a stone statue!"

"Fine!" Atemu retorted "Call me when you have calmed down and are willing to talk!" Atemu slammed the door as he left.

Yugi sighed, he knew from the beginning that this was a mistake, he should never have let the young human prince talk him into returning to Egypt with him, instead he should have either killed the young prince or sent him packing and stayed on his island alone, alone where everything was so much simpler…


	10. Mourning

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Mourning

Yugi stood at the church doors and watched as Atemu stood at the alter waiting for his bride to arrive.

Yugi sighed, even though she seemed to be so perfect and looked so beautiful, Yugi knew what she was, a whore, a whore that had slept with anyone and everyone, and that Atemu would live to regret this decision for the rest of his days…

As Atemu turned to look for the woman he had pledged to marry he saw Yugi, he watched as the diminutive teen sadly raise his hand in a final salute like gesture then turn and leave.

Atemu's heart broke he had wanted Yugi to stay.

After the wedding ceremony Atemu quickly left his new bride's side and went to talk to his friends, only to be surprised when each and every one of them turned their backs on him… just as he had turned his back on Yugi…

Where was he?

He walked over to Bakura, who bowed in mock deference "Congratulations pharaoh." He sneered "This time you have royally fucked up." Without another word of explanation Bakura left. Atemu watched him bend down and pick up what looked like a lifeless form. Bakura turned to the former pharaoh and with a sorrowful look shook his head.

It was too late.

Atemu Looked at the bundle lying in Bakura's arms and instantly knew who it was. It was the one thing the pharaoh truly wanted, the one thing he had denied himself, the one thing he had tried to forget by marrying a girl, a girl he didn't even love…

It was Yugi…

At the funeral he stood beside by the open grave alone.

Neither Yugi's grandfather Solomon nor Yugi's friends would have anything to do with him; Even Tea who once had had such a crush on him ignored him. They said that he had killed Yugi, how? He didn't know, that was, until Isis told him.

He watched as Bakura lovingly pulled Ryou into his arms and Marik did the same with Malik, listening quietly as Isis explained to Atemu that he and they had each been granted new lives as long as they stayed with their lights, if they chose another path, another destiny, then the light would be the one to die, but whilst still living, the dark would be condemned to walk the earth alone, never to find peace or love.

Four days after the funeral of the much-mourned Yugi Mutou the burial of Atemu Sennen took place, with no mourners…a paupers grave…

Atemu had been the only one to ignore what the gods had decreed…

_Um what can I say?_


	11. Triangle

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_

* * *

_

Sorry if this seems a bit random but it's something I've really wanted to try. It's a condensed story told in three points of view, (Yugi's, Yami's and Anzu's)

_To stop any confusion the pieces will be set in threes, one for each character… First will be Yugi, then Yami and then Anzu, always in the same order._

_Here goes…_

* * *

Triangle

Yugi watched sadly as Yami and Anzu walked hand in hand in the moonlight, no matter how much he loved Yami he knew that he could not separate two people who were so much in love, sadly he turned away and resumed his packing. He knew where he was going and what his future held, he was leaving on the midnight flight bound for England, he looked at his watch, which was about four hours from now. After taking one last lingering look at Yami, the only person he felt he could ever love, Yugi quietly left…

Yami held Anzu's hand as they walked through the game shop's garden together in the moonlight, he looked across at the grinning girl, and inwardly sighed, he returned the smile but knew that he felt nothing for her, truthfully he had only began dating her because that was what everyone had expected but recently he'd found himself thinking of Yugi more and more until he realised that he could hide it no longer, he had to be honest with everyone, it was Yugi that he truly loved and not Anzu, he had to tell her tonight, he'd held off long enough, he needed his light…

As Anzu walked hand in hand through the garden with Yami the moon shone down on them making the scene almost magical, she sighed it was a sign she thought, a sign to tell her that tonight was the night…the night when all of her dreams would come true. She looked across at the former spirit and grinned with happiness when he returned her smile and lightly squeezed her hand, tonight, she was sure of it, tonight Yami would ask her to marry him and she was ready and willing to say yes, eager even… She would finally become Mrs Yami Atemu …

* * *

He was finally going to join Seto in England, Seto was setting up a new office there, and, as someone he knew he could trust he'd asked Yugi to head it. Yugi, now having nothing left to stay in Japan for readily agreed (his grandfather had passed away a few months before). After taking one last look at the old game shop Yugi told the cab driver to take him to the airport. He hoped Yami would find the note telling him the shop was now his…

Yami let go of her hand and guided Anzu over to the garden bench and sat beside her, he tried to find the words to break it to her gently but could not so he told her the truth; that he could no longer be with her, he didn't love her, as his heart did and will always belong to Yugi. As Yami had expected Anzu cried, screamed and asked him how could he do this to her, she begged him to stay, he said nothing, the phone broke the silence…

'_This is it'_ Anzu thought as Yami sat next to her on the garden bench, the moment she had been waiting for… Yami was finally going to ask her to marry him. At first she was stunned when he told her of his feelings for Yugi. Then she became angry, screaming at him, asking him how he could do this to her! Finally crying as she begged him to stay with her. She noticed he never looked back when he went inside to answer the phone…

* * *

Yugi sat back comfortably as the taxi took him towards the airport and further away from Yami, he closed his eyes, he was beginning to have second thoughts about leaving, should he really leave like this? Shouldn't he at least tell Yami how he felt about him? Try and fight for him? Yugi sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, Oh who was he kidding? He knew he didn't stand a chance against Anzu, a girl that even he had once thought perfect…

It was Joey, asking to speak to Yugi if it was not to late and he was still there. Surprised Yami asked why wouldn't he be? It was late after all. Yami didn't like the defensive tone Joey's voice had taken before he quickly hung up. Looking round the room Yami's eyes fell on a neatly folded piece of paper. His hands shaking he picked it up and read the words. Tears fell as read that Yugi was leaving; leaving him to go England, but he didn't say when…

Anzu was still sitting on the bench waiting for 'her' Yami to come back so that she could convince the former pharaoh that she would be far better for him, that he needed her by his side, someone who could love him like he deserved, not someone as immature and childish as Yugi. What Anzu had failed to realise in her ignorance was that the 'childish' Yugi had grown into a beautiful, passionate young man, a young man that was more than ready for Yami. Yami however, had not…

* * *

Standing on the top of the plane steps, a small flight bag in his hand, Yugi took one last look across the runway tarmac at the main building of Domino's airport. _'This is it.'_ he thought to himself, "Goodbye everyone." he whispered quietly. It wasn't until he thought about Yami again did his tears finally fall… As he entered the plane he didn't see the lone figure run from the terminal building, towards the steps…

He had to make it! He just had to! He couldn't let Yugi leave him not like this! Not before they'd even had a chance! Yami had rung Joey back and it had taken all of his powers of persuasion to get Joey to tell him where Yugi was. When he'd finally found out he'd felt sick. After flagging down a taxi, Yami used his cell to get a ticket on the same flight; Joey had promised to go over and lock up the shop…

Anzu was surprised when she saw Joey but not surprised at the look in his eyes, it wasn't exactly a look of triumph but it was close, he had never liked it that was her Yami was dating and not Yugi. She demanded to know why he was there and where was Yami. They argued and she left, Joey said good riddance. He made sure everything was tightly locked up before going to back to Seto's mansion to await news on the outcome…


	12. Model Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_I am so sorry that I have not updated any of my stories in a while, but I have had a couple of personal problems that I'd rather not go into…_

_Although saying that, I was going to update 'The Prince and the Commoner' but as I was checking through it I realised that I had missed out a whole chapter… So please, bare with me whilst I write the 'missing' chapter._

_Once again I am so sorry…_

_I hope you enjoy this simple one shot…_

* * *

Model Questions

"Settle down class!" The sensei called out, "I want you to give a very warm welcome to our guest speaker today, Mr Atemu Yami!" Mrs Watanabe cried as she motioned towards the door, the class was silent as the top model walked into the room, the girls and, some of the boys, swooned at the sight of him, those not swooning were glaring…

"Now then class." The sensei said "You may ask Atemu-san a question when you are called." She thought for a moment before adding "And try not to embarrass yourselves, or me…so I suggest you choose your questions wisely." The students knew and understood the tone of voice she had used…if you embarrass me then you will pay for it for the rest of the school year…

At first the questions were the usual ones, 'What's it like to be the world's top male model'?  
'Do you have a girlfriend?' When he'd answered no, 'Do you have a boyfriend then?' was the next question asked, to that Yami just smirked (causing several of the girls to swoon) and said "Not yet."

Truthfully Yami was waiting for the beautiful teen he'd noticed sitting in the back row to ask him a question, he desperately wanted to know the beautiful teen's name and this question/answer session was a sure fire way to discreetly find out.

Yami had noticed him (Yugi) when he had first walked into the room, hell, he was hard to miss, he almost looked like him for Ra's sake!

The question and answer session had been underway for about fifteen minutes when Ryou suddenly gave Yugi a nudge with his elbow, "Go on Yugi ask him." He said

"I can't Ryou what would he think?"

Before Ryou could answer him the sensei spoke "Yugi Mutou!"

"Yes sensei?" Yugi said sheepishly trying to hide his blush at being caught.

"Would you care to share?"

The class snickered as Yugi slid lower in his seat "No sensei." He answered quietly.

'_What a beautiful voice.'_ Yami thought as he inwardly cheered, he finally knew the little angel's name. "Oh come now Yugi." Yami said "Don't be shy, surely you have at least one question?" Yami asked.

Yugi blushed "Well, I did wonder." Yugi said shyly "Don't you ever get tired of the constant adulation you get wherever you go?"

"That." Yami said, "Is actually a very good question, but, before I answer it Yugi, and, just out of curiosity why do you want to know?"

With newly found confidence – somewhat caused by Yami's praise of his question – Yugi sat up straight, "Well Atemu san, I just thought that it must be difficult for you to go anywhere, do anything without people coming up to you all the time."

Yami smiled "Just call me Yami Yugi, and yes you're right it does get tiring at times."

"I mean to say." Yugi went on, getting bolder "If someone declares their feelings for you, how can you tell if they're being genuine or if they're only after the fame that dating you would bring?" Yugi pressed.

Yami was about to chastise the younger teen until he saw the genuine concern and sadness in his eyes Yami's attitude softened "That Yugi, is something I'd have to discuss with you, alone…"

Now not wanting to wait and find out where this would go sensei Watanabe suddenly clapped her hands "Next question?" she asked whilst looking round the room.

Although Yami was loathed to leave his question – answer session with Yugi he went along with the sensei, after all he could and would speak to Yugi again, he would make sure of it…

"Anzu Mazaki." The sensei said pointing to a girl with shoulder length hair and blue eyes…

Turning to the brunette that had been giving him the 'eyes' since he entered the room Yami inwardly groaned, "What is your question Mazaki san?" he asked politely

"Well Yami." She giggled, "I was…"

Before she could continue Yami held up his hand signalling her to stop, and out of respect she did.

"Who." He growled "Said you could address me by my first name?"

"Well you said that Yugi could so I assumed that I…" she said haughtily

"That's right." He growled, "I said Yugi could, that invitation did not extend to anyone else or did you fail to notice that Watanabe san continued to be respectful?"

Anzu, annoyed at being publicly chastised folded her arms and glared over at Yugi, her look promising him pain, too bad Bakura noticed…

"Next!" sensei Watanabe said.

Now, one of Yugi's friends Ryou knew what Anzu was going to ask, hell every one knew, she'd been going on about it enough, so shyly he put his hand up. Noticing, Bakura gave Yami a nudge and discreetly pointed to him, Yami looked over and mentally grinned, "Yes?" Yami asked the white haired male.

"I was wondering, is it true that you are looking for an unknown to join you on your next photo shoot?"

"What is your name?" Yami asked knowing that Bakura wanted to know

"Ryou sir."

Yami chuckled "Please Ryou, like Yugi I would like it if you would just call me Yami." He turned to his best friend "And this is Bakura Kem, my manager."

Ryou blushed when Bakura smiled at him.

Yami returned to the question he'd been asked, "Yes it is quite true, I am looking for a complete unknown to help me with my next shoot."

"Why an unknown?" a girl with lilac hair asked

Yami smiled at her "Well, when I was a struggling model." The class laughed disbelievingly "No honestly." Yami said with a grin "When I was struggling a few years back someone did the same for me and I vowed that when I found the right person I would do the same for him or her."

Anzu, now royally pissed saw Yami look at Yugi when he said that last part "Well it's too bad there is no-one in this room apart from me who is suited to be a top model." She said with an arrogant flick of her hair.

"I don't know." The lilac haired girl said, "I think Yugi would make a great model."

"That ugly runt" Anzu snorted, "He's got the grace of inebriated elephant."

The class snickered as an embarrassed Yugi slid even further down in his seat. However they were soon quieted when, for the first time Bakura spoke.

"What is your name girl?"

"Miho, Kem san." She answered

"Well Miho I think you are quite right." He turned to where Yugi was sitting "Yugi."

"Yes Kem san." Yugi answered

"I'd like you, and Ryou was it?" he asked looking at the young man sitting next door to Yugi. Ryou nodded

"I'd like you both to come down to studio 7 tomorrow after school."

"Can I ask why Kem san?" Ryou asked shyly

Bakura smirked and gave a sly glance towards the annoying brunette girl before he said, "I would like to see just how photogenic Yugi is and, I thought that maybe you could come and keep him company…"

_

* * *

_

_A.N _  
_Well there it is, please make it what you will... IF I DON'T UPDATE BEFORE I WISH EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND MAY ALL OF YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE IN THE NEW YEAR..._

_Chibi Kuriboh_


	13. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

_Just for something a little different I decided to do a very short story where Yugi didn't become a complete wreck because Yami was in love with someone else…_

* * *

The Letter.

Yami,

I expect you'll be surprised at receiving this letter but I thought I'd let you know first hand what was going on. But before I do just let me say that I am happy that you have finally found your happiness with Anzu, also I'm sorry that I won't be able to attend your wedding (when it happens), it's not because I'm against it because I'm not it's just, that I've been offered a really good job and I'd be a fool to turn it down. I did try to talk to you about it but as usual you were too busy with Anzu to listen, that's when I realised that you didn't need me here anymore.

I have just one thing left to say. Yami, I wish you and Anzu all the luck and happiness for the future, all I ask is that you don't forget me because I know that I'll never forget you. I love you always.

Love Yugi – Your mou hitori no ore, your aibou, your friend.

Yami sat down on the bed in shock, his…Yugi…his…aibou had left him without saying a word, without letting him know where he was going. When had Yugi tried to talk to him? He was sure that Yugi hadn't said anything the last time they'd seen each other. Yami closed his eyes and sighed; just when was the last time they'd really spoken to each other anyway? He tried to think back…but he honestly couldn't remember, only one persistent memory came to mind, it had been the week before Anzu's birthday…

_"Hey Yami, can I talk to you for a minute?" Yugi asked as Yami was putting his jacket and shoes on._

"_Sorry Yugi I don't have time right now I'm meeting Anzu, maybe later okay?" _

"_Yeah sure." Yugi replied sadly._

_Yami hadn't even waited to hear Yugi's reply in fact he hadn't even bothered to turn round and look at Yugi when he'd spoken to him._

Little did Yami know but that last time was when Yugi had wanted to ask his opinion on the job offer he'd gotten, but when Yami had blown him off for Anzu yet again, Yugi had finally decided his future did not belong here in Domino, he went upstairs and wrote two letters, one of acceptance, the other, was the one Yami was now holding…

Yami looked down at the beautiful sapphire and diamond engagement ring, the one that Anzu had angrily thrown back at him, why? Because when they had been making love, and, as he'd climaxed, he'd inadvertently called out Yugi's name instead of hers…Yami had finally come to realise that it was Yugi he loved.

Tightening his fist Yami vowed he'd find Yugi again no matter what it took…


	14. A Pharaoh's Trickery

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_Heh sorry, but this was a story that popped into my head and I couldn't let it go…what do you think?_

* * *

A Pharaoh's Trickery

"Can you give us one valid reason as to why we should allow the marriage?" High priest Seto asked knowing that once again the dancer-come-whore was trying once again to lie her way into the future Pharaoh Atemu's bed.

"I am with child." She said boldly, "And there can only be one father."

As soon as Teana had boldly announced that she was now pregnant with the pharaoh's child Aknamkanon glanced at Atemu and saw the angry look on his face; He was not stupid he knew his son was not interested in women in any way, shape or form and would never bed one, he also knew just how much this girl had aggravated his son with her antics and what she was up too so he quickly made up his mind.

"Shimon!" Aknamkanon called

"Yes my lord." The old man replied with a bow

Prepare a stele marking the marriage between the dancer Teana and the pharaoh, it is to be placed outside by the palace gates as soon as it is possible."

"Are you sure sire?" Shimon asked, already guessing what Aknamkanon was up to.

Emboldened by the old pharaoh's decree Teana snapped, "Go on old man you heard him, it must be announced immediately!"

'_I hope you know what you are doing Aknamkanon.' _Shimon sighed as he watched the stonemason chisel the hieroglyphs into the stone tablet.

Four hours later a delighted Teana watched as the large granodiorite tablet was placed outside the palace gates. She had been bragging to the other dancers long enough, now it was time to show them.

The other dancers were surprised when no move was made to stop them from going outside the palace walls; it was most unusual, as normally they were not allowed to leave the confines of the palace… but both Aknamkanon and Atemu knew what Teana would do after the announcement had been made so they made it easy for her…

"See, I told you that Atemu and I would be married and that I would be made queen but you would not believe me" Anzu said smugly.

Shizuka, another concubine, a gift from the emperor of Japan, looked at the stele and then at Teana, "It doesn't say that here." She said confused as she pointed to the notice, "It says that you will marry the pharaoh."

"You stupid bitch!" Teana snapped, "Atemu _**is**_ the pharaoh."

One of the older concubines, Hequet, after looking at the stele said, "No he isn't, Prince Atemu has not been officially crowned yet Aknamkanon is still pharaoh."

"W…What!" Teana screeched as she looked at the stele in horror "No…" she whispered horrified, "I'm supposed to marry Atemu and be his queen!"

"Oh you'll be a royal wife all right." Said Hequet laughing, "Pharaoh Aknamkanon's lesser wife."

"Shut up!" Teana snapped, "I have to talk to the prince and see if he can stop this." Teana said as she walked towards the door, "I know that deep down he loves me."

Hequet suddenly turned serious, "Teana!" she called out

"What!" Teana said annoyed that Hequet was trying to delay her from sorting this mess out.

"You do realise that if you approach prince Atemu in the way you have been now that you are betrothed to the pharaoh you can lose your life."

By the horrified look on Teana's face Hequet guessed that she hadn't…

One week after the announcement had been made Atemu looked on in amusement as the dancer Teana was married to his father Aknamkanon, and, that as soon as the ceremony was over it was declared that Atemu was now pharaoh…

* * *

_A.N_

_Granodiorite is an igneous rock similar to granite, but it has a darker appearance than true granite._


	15. Back to the Afterlife

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

_I decided to have a little change from the old 'Atemu comes back from the dead and they live happy ever after. _

Back to the Afterlife

It had been an exciting duel, first going one way, then the other but in the end no one was really surprised when it was Yugi that had eventually won.

By rights with the loss of the game Yami, or rather Atemu (as he now wanted to be called) should have gone on to the afterlife but the almighty god Ra had granted Atemu his own body so that he may experience a full and active life. Everyone, including Ra had expected Atemu to fall into Yugi's arms (that was the reason he had agreed to Yugi's proposal in the first place)…so they were surprised when Atemu went straight to Anzu and with a deep kiss confessed his love for her…Yugi, somehow knowing that that is what would happen had already silently slipped out of the underground chamber and into the desert, he needed to get away before anyone noticed…

"Hey, has anyone seen Yugi?" Mokuba asked when he noticed the diminutive teen was missing.

Seto looked round the underground chamber, "No, I thought he was standing next to the pharaoh, (Seto had finally accepted the story of Yami as pharaoh, and him as the high priest and the whole ancient past thing).

Atemu, finally releasing the lip lock he'd had on Anzu looked at Seto and shrugged, "I expect he went outside for some fresh air." He said nonchalantly.

"I'll go and see." Ryou said quietly as he turned and climbed the steps.

Solomon and Joey having noticed Ryou's tears quietly followed him. Bakura silently following them.

* * *

When the two of them had reached the underground tombs opening they found Ryou on his knees crying into his hands. Joey, being the younger and more flexible of the two knelt down beside Ryou and put his arms round him. "Look Ry I know Yug's missing but we will find him soon I promise." Joey said trying to reassure the white haired teen.

Ryou looked at him "No. No we won't." he sniffed

"Why not?" Solomon asked fearfully.

Ryou raised tear filled eyes so he could look the old man in his eyes, "The deal Yugi made was his life for Atemu's."

Solomon looked at Ryou "What in Ra's name are you talking about?" he demanded, when Ryou didn't answer him he grew angry and picked Ryou up by his shirt collar,

"What. Do. You. Mean?" Solomon growled. He was surprised when instead of Ryou it was Bakura that answered him.

"What he means is, that when Yugi persuaded the gods to agree to let the pharaoh and I have another chance at life the agreement was that if he didn't receive the unconditional love of his dark or his dark turned to another then Yugi would forfeit his life…"

"Oh Ra no." Solomon whispered, distraught at the thought of his grandson giving up his life for someone who quite frankly he didn't think deserved it.

Ignoring the protests of both Ryou and Joey Solomon walked to the now ruined temple of Osiris.

* * *

When Solomon reached the aging temple he ventured inside and found that the alter was still standing and still in one piece, he knelt before it and prayed, "Oh mighty Osiris hear my plea, with this offering I beg of you, come forth and speak with me." After uttering the last line Solomon slit his right wrist and laid it upon the alter so that his blood could flow down the narrow channel and into the small alabaster cup that was situated within the centre.

The ground that Solomon stood upon shook but the old man never moved determined to right the wrong that had befallen his grandson.

"Who are you that seeks an audience with the forgotten gods of Egypt?" a voice boomed out from the darkness.

"It is I Solomon formally known as Shimon, advisor to the nameless pharaoh." Solomon said confidently.

There was a slight pause before the voice replied, "Solomon, friend to Egypt and her gods what can we help you with?"

"How did you know I needed your help?" Solomon enquired.

Solomon heard a chuckle before Ra himself answered "I have watched the pharaoh and his charge and have noticed that the young one is now alone in the desert." There was a slight pause before Ra asked "Why is this so?"

Solomon sighed, "I'm not sure." The old man said as he sat his weary body down "But from what Ryou told I me I believe that Yugi is very much in love with the pharaoh and came to you and made a deal with you for him to stay." Solomon stopped speaking for a while and as the god was about to speak Solomon spoke again, "But it seems that the pharaoh does not feel the same way." Solomon looked up at the statue of Osiris "Please Ra, Osiris I beg of you please, release my grandson from his bargain and take the pharaoh's soul as you should have done."

Solomon stood up and, after hearing nothing from the god turned to the statue and spoke again this time in a voice full of hurt "Why do I bother to speak to you? It seems that my grandson was always destined to suffer so that the arrogant pharaoh could enjoy the second life he was not entitled to!"

"What makes you say that mortal?" Osiris suddenly asked angrily.

"Because if it weren't for Yugi's pleadings you would have led the pharaoh into the afterlife!" Solomon yelled just as angry, suddenly showing no fear in the god's presence…

The room was silent for a moment and Solomon thought that he had pushed the god too far when Osiris suddenly spoke, "You are right, we would have taken the pharaoh to what should have been his final resting place, I have already consulted the other gods and goddesses and despite the bargain we had with the young one, we have decided to right the wrong done."

Solomon wondered what the god had meant when he suddenly found himself back in the underground chamber with Joey and the others, he looked around and found that this time it was Yugi and the pharaoh that had disappeared…

* * *

Atemu and Yugi suddenly found themselves standing in a large plain room, Atemu looked at Yugi and narrowed his eyes "What did you do?" he hissed.

Yugi looked at him wide-eyed, "What makes you think I did anything?" he asked angrily.

"Oh come on." Atemu said as he ran his hand through his hair "First, you disappear like the coward you are and the next thing I know is that instead of being with Anzu, I'm here with you." He looked around "Wherever in Ra's name 'here' is."

"Here." A voice boomed out "Is where your soul truly belongs pharaoh."

Suddenly feeling afraid Atemu looked round the room "Osiris, why am I here?" he asked shakily.

The god immediately noticed Atemu's use of the word 'I' instead of 'we' and it displeased him, "You are where you should have been if your light hadn't pleaded for you."

"I, don't understand." Atemu said, "What is going on?"

The deity turned to the smaller of the two, "Yugi. In light of recent events you have been released from our bargain, I hope you enjoy a long and happy life." The disembodied voice said.

"But…" Yugi tried to say before he suddenly disappeared from the room leaving Atemu alone with a sudden feeling of dread…

"Pharaoh Atemu." the disembodied voice said, "Welcome to the afterlife."

* * *

_Er sorry folks (Normal service will be resumed as soon as possible…)_


End file.
